Hope
by XmarX
Summary: Kerry has lost the love of her life, she goes to OVW to become a WWE Diva, she meets Ted Dibiase and he becomes her best friend what happens when she meets Cody Rhodes, and she battles with whether she can really move on or not? Will she find love?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys just an outline for my new story…

Will post soon

Kerry has lost the love of her life, she goes to OVW to become a WWE Diva, she meets Ted Dibiase and he becomes her best friend what happens when she meets Cody Rhodes, and she battles with whether she can really move on or not? Will she find love


	2. Chapter 2

I was inspired to write this story after listening to Carrie Underwoods, Just a dream.

I own no one but Kerry everyone else belongs to them selves….enjoy!!!

Kerry couldn't believe how much her life had changed two years ago she had been engaged to the love of her life and they were planning their future together. He then went to Iraq to fight in the war. Two weeks after her 18th birthday he had been killed in combat. She had been devastated; her whole life had gone in to chaos the minute she had heard that. They had brought his body home and he had been buried but she was no where near over it. She had died that day with him too, she hadn't dated any one since, she felt like she's be betraying him if she was happy with someone who wasn't him. She had distanced herself from everyone she knew, she had absorbed herself in her grief, she knew it wasn't healthy but she really didn't care. She had only recently started to slowly cope with her grief. Letting people back into her life was a huge step for her, She had needed space because she wanted to be alone and learn to cope on her own.

She decided it was time to live her life again, she had always wanted to be a wrestler and so she had started to train again and hard, it was her escape from her grief, she could let her grief out and it was a coping mechanism for her, she had wrestled in a couple of indie shows and she had been spotted by a WWE talent agent, they were interested in her but felt like she needed more training so they signed her up to a development deal and she was training in OVW. It was a relief for her and a break for her, moving to Kentucky was exciting, she had a start at the new life she knew she had to live alone, she still felt sad and she knew she had a depressing aura around her but she couldn't help it she was 20 years old and she lost her future. Well what was meant to be her future, she knew it would have to change whether she was ready or not.

She had been in OVW for a couple of days she was living in digs as they were called and she was living with Ted Dibiase Jr. She had heard of his father and respected him and Teddy was a nice guy, he had been there awhile and word was he was getting a call up to the Raw roster soon. They were going to pair him with Cody Rhodes, Dusty Rhodes youngest son. She had heard that Cody would be down in OVW for a couple of months so they could get a good solid tag team partnership. She had become friends with Teddy as she called him. They were inseparable, he treated her like his sister and was extremely protective of her and knew all about her life and the loss she had had. He had a serious girlfriend so Kerry didn't feel awkward around him and she was able to treat him like he was her brother, they had got real close real fast and there definitely wasn't any romantic feelings between them.

She had heard Cody was an ok guy, Teddy had known him all his life travelling on the road with him when they were kids, they were best friends. Kerry was dreading Cody coming to OVW, she knew her and Teddy would have to live with him, their apartment had three rooms and one was free that and all the other development talents apartments were full so it didn't take a genius to figure out where he was staying, it wasn't like she had a problem with Cody, she had never met him, but Teddy spoke highly of him she was just used to it being her and Teddy and he let her do her own thing and he understood she was still grieving and he respected that, he was there for her when she needed him and backed off when that's what she needed. She knew shed feel awkward around Cody she didn't do well with new people. She just wanted to be left alone in her comfort zone.

Kerry and Teddy headed to OVW for their daily training, Kerry was wearing her favourite juicy couture tracksuit and a tank top with her beloved ugg boots she'd change when the morning meeting was over. She at least wanted to be comfortable while she was bored shitless listening to Sean O Haire and Billy Kidman go on and on, although Sean did have a sexy voice but he was still boring. She didn't want to hear the stupid motivational speech crap they gave, they went on and on about how you had to have heart and passion and desire for the business and you'd make it and that was complete bullshit. Ya you could be all those but look at all those people who possessed those qualities and still didn't make it. There was no guarantee that even if you made it to OVW that you would ever make it to the main roster. Kerry didn't fall for that crap, she had all the qualities and skills to be a wrestler it was up to Vince McMahon to decide if she was ever going to be a star, she knew she could be the best wrestler in the world but he didn't have the vision of her on the roster then she was out. And this was the only thing in life she knew how to do, she needed to be a WWE Diva.

Heading into the meeting room she instantly knew something was about to happen, her and Teddy exchanged worried glances, no words needed between them they both knew something was going to go down and they headed to their seats in the back. Kerry sat nearest the wall, once Teddy sat down she moved her legs across his lap as she always did, some people may have taken it that her and Teddy were together but it wasn't the case, she just felt comfortable enough with him to do it and know he knew it meant nothing. Teddy glanced at Kerry and smiled and rested his hands on her legs to keep comfortable, he only knew this girl a few weeks but he loved her, like a sister and best friend, he knew all about her life and the loss she had suffered and he wanted to help her in any way he could, that's why when she did these touchy feely things he didn't react or anything it was just a comforting gesture and he was cool with it and reassuring her. They had no boundaries in their relationship, both knew they could seek reassurance from the other without worrying that it was deemed sexual or inappropriate, neither felt that way towards the other. Teddy wasn't blind she was a gorgeous girl but he was not attracted to her, he had a steady long term relationship at home that he was fully committed too and he knew Kerry didn't see him that way and in ways was relieved he had a relationship. His girlfriend adored her, they had met recently and when Katie saw her she saw what Teddy meant by her being special to him. Katie had been wary of their relationship but meeting Kerry had made her see she had nothing to worry about, he knew Katie trusted him but was wary after all the stories she had heard about people hooking up in the business, she had realised Kerry and him were not attracted to one another, Kerry had gone out of her way to welcome Katie and be nice to her even in the down mood she was in and he knew Katie appreciated the effort she made and the two constantly talked on the phone.

Sean O Haire walked in with Billy Kidman, "OK guys I know you had heard there was rumours of Ted being called up to the main roster soon, Ted the rumours are half true, you are going to be called up to Raw but not in the immediate future, Vince wants you to be part of a second generation stable and part of a tag team with Cody Rhodes. Cody is on his way here as we speak, he'll be here for training, he'll also move in with you and Kerry with immediate effect. Vince wants you two to have a solid tag team before you debut on Raw, Cody will be turning on Bob Holly, he will commute from here to Raw and he will not participate in house shows for the next while, we want you two to be a really big thing on Raw, Vince will be down here in a few weeks to take a look, ok everyone get suited up and well see you in the ring. Kerry left the room wordlessly, she knew it was gonna happen but hearing it made it final. It wasn't anything personal against Cody, shed never met him she just knew she didn't want him around.

Cody Rhodes walked into OVW and it felt like he had never left, he had only been gone a few months but he felt safe here, it didn't matter if he didn't have the perfect match and there wasn't as much pressure, he was under a lot of pressure now a lot more then any other 22 year olds. He was glad he was going to be paired with Ted Dibiase Jr, they had grown up together been friends still were. He had heard Ted was living with some new girl Kerry, she hadn't been there when he left apparently Vince and Stephanie really liked her and would hope to call her up soon, she had taken a hiatus from the ring he had heard and they wanted her to get comfortable again. He hoped that they got along after all they'd all be living together now. It would be nice to be around people his own age, he was one of the youngest guys on the roster and a lot of the guys were either married or players and Cody personally didn't agree with a lot of the stuff they did. He wasn't into ring rats, he wanted a committed relationship, not a bunch of one night stands, he just hadn't found a girl that could understand his job and accept it.

He slowly headed into the men's locker room, he quickly got changed, no one was there and he presumed they were all out in the ring, he got into shorts and a vest quickly and headed out, he quickly spotted Ted, he was talking to a blonde girl. Cody had to smile Ted always managed to befriend the hot girls. But just looking at the two of them Cody saw something different. Ted seemed to be all about her and protective maybe she was his girlfriend. The last he'd heard he was still with Katie. He could only see the back of her but she looked cute. He headed over. "Hey Ted man what's up? Long time no see" he called. Ted turned around and smiled he gave Cody a hug "Hey man, I'm good, its good to see you too man, how's life on the Raw roster treating you?" Ted asked. "Its good man, having a blast, glad to be back here though, there saying you and me are teaming up, its gonna be good." He told him smiling. Kerry just stood there uncomfortable; she didn't do well around new people. Cody wasn't what she had expected; he was good looking, tall and had gorgeous bright blue eyes and the cutest smile. But she knew she had to keep him out of her life, he was a complication she wasn't ready for.

Cody got a look at the stunning blonde with Ted, she had the most amazing blue eyes, she had long legs, they'd give Stacey Keibler a run for her money, she had cute dimples on her cheeks, she was tanned and toned and skinny and just the prettiest girl he had ever seen. She had an amazing body, she had nice size boobs, big but not fake looking he presumed they were all natural which made them even more amazing, she had a toned tummy and she had the most amazing ass he had ever seen. She was the perfect girl from what he could see. If he could put together his ideal looking girl, this girl ticked all the right boxes. Just his luck she was Teds. Ted smiled noticing the way these two were checking each other out, He loved Kerry and Cody and they would be perfect together, he knew Kerry never wanted to date again but she needed to realise her man that had died would want her to be happy, she was 20 she couldn't be alone forever. As mean as he sounded she deserved to be happy damn it. "Cody this is Kerry, Kerry this is Cody, my two best friends finally meet each other" he told them grinning. Kerry giggled "You're so lame Teddy, I don't know how Katie puts up with you, I swear you are the biggest dumbass". Cody chuckles as well, her giggle is even cute. "Hi Cody, I'm Kerry" she tells him reaching her hand out. "Hey I'm Cody" he told her smiling shyly and shook her hand. "Well Teddy as much as I'd love to stay here and listen to you talk shit all day some of us still have to work for our call up so I'll leave you here to have fun with your best friend while your other best friend works her ass off." "and what a fine ass it is" Ted shouts and laughs loudly when she flips him the bird and strolls off.

"Well that was interesting" Cody tells him. "Ya she's something else" Ted says smiling. "You two" Cody hints. "No dude" Ted replies horrified "I'm still with Katie and Kerry is like my little sister, we say that shit all the time it means nothing. Man I heard you're living with us two, we'll have a blast although man Kerry isn't good around people she doesn't know, she's shy so if she seems hostile don't take it the wrong way." Ted tried to explain how shed be without going into any detail. Cody just nodded. "That's cool man, thanks for giving me a heads up though, maybe we should head to the ring Sean's staring at us" Ted nods and they head over. Cody and Ted spend a while in the ring wrestling.

Back at the apartment Kerry was in the tub, she was so tired after the long day she had training, Teddy and Cody had gone out somewhere for dinner, they had invited her but she knew they wanted to catch up, and she wasn't really in the mood to be all cheery for appearances sake with Cody, she didn't have a problem with him, but she didn't really want to get to know him, she had felt an attraction for him, and she was disgusted with herself, Jay was only dead two years and she was already attracted to other guys, some girlfriend she was. People had told her she needed to move on and find another guy but she couldn't do that she felt too guilty. Jays parents had told her she needed to find someone, they had given her their blessing to move on and find someone to share her life with, they told her she couldn't spend her life alone, Jay wouldn't have wanted that, they told her he would have wanted her to be happy and have the love she needed, he'd want her to get married, have kids live happy ever after. She didn't agree, Jay wouldn't think she loved him if she moved on with some guy. She hated herself for finding Cody attractive, she had watched him today at training, Sean had called her on it and she had blown up at him and stormed off, Sean was sweet he knew her past and he was encouraging her to move on with her life and date again. She knew he meant well and she'd apologise tomorrow but right now she wanted to forget how sexy Cody had looked in the ring wrestling teddy. He had looked so handsome when he was all hot and sweaty working out in the ring with Teddy, she had wanted to go over and grab him and kiss him and do naughty things to him, she felt such a physical attraction to him and it scared her she had never felt that way before not even with Jay, she knew they had been young when they got together but he had never turned her on the way seeing Cody in the ring had. She was so disappointed in herself for feeling this way, she felt awful, she shouldn't feel like this but she couldn't help it, she had gone with out sex for nearly three years and she was fine..until now, she knew Cody was trouble and she needed to stay away from him. She hoped he'd go soon she didn't know how shed cope otherwise.

Cody and Ted had gone out for dinner without Kerry much to Cody's disappointment, Ted had asked her but she had declined. Cody had gathered from Ted that she was extremely shy but he felt there was something else that he wasn't being told but he didn't want to question it, he wasn't sure he wanted to know. "So what's it like living with Kerry?" he asked Ted casually, Ted hid a grin Cody had not stopped asking questions about Kerry all night it was clear to him Cody liked her and he wanted her to get with Cody she needed to have some fun and Cody was a great guy he'd treat her right. "She's great, she's shy but once she's comfortable with you she really comes out of her shell, she's hilarious man, and she's so talented in the ring, I think they'll call her up soon. Sean has told me but I'm not allowed tell her, he's pushing that's she gets a call up when we do and come to Raw as well. He told Stephanie McMahon that she keeps me in line, he told her that she keeps me sane and I'd be lost without her and its about time Raw had some new meat. Sean loves her man; he's her biggest supporter here. He's trying to get Steph to put her in our storyline. I don't know how though shed get a bad reputation if she was in a romantic story line, honestly I don't want to leave her, it would be so weird not living with her. She's my best friend here man and I adore her. I don't want to even think about leaving her man, ideally she'd come to Raw and we'd live our dreams together." Cody just nodded he got what Ted was saying. It would be great if Kerry got called up, but then he'd have competition with the other guys, Kerry was absolutely gorgeous there was no way the guys wouldn't go after her. He wanted to get to know her and maybe date her; he couldn't deny his attraction to her she was beautiful. He loved how she liked wrestling too, she was his ideal woman. He bet she had a boyfriend though, gorgeous girls like her always did.

Cody and Ted headed back to the apartment, when they walked in they heard the TV on but there was no Kerry. "Kez are you here?" Ted called. "Hey Teddy I'm in the kitchen making dinner, have you eaten?" "Ya babe, Cody and I went out remember" he looked at Cody and laughed. "She'd forget her head man". "I heard that Theodore Dibiase Junior" Kerry called walking into the TV room and glaring at him. Ted just laughed. Cody was mesmerised, man she had looked hot earlier but she looked incredible now, she was in a grey baggy tracksuit pance and a t-shirt, hair down loose and no make up, she was a natural beauty and that was rare these days. "Hey Cody, I hope Teddy has been nice to you and showed you around, between you and me he's a tad challenged you know?" Cody laughed "he was good, I've been here before so I know my way around and this used be my apartment when I was here, in fact your room is my old room" he told her smiling. Kerry went red god how could she be so stupid of course he knew this place he lived here for over a year training. Cody noticed she had gone red and felt bad, he hadn't meant to embarrass her he was just trying to talk to her. "so Care bear what have you been doing while we were out?" Ted asked sensing some awkwardness. "Well I had a bath to relax, I hurt my back today, I wasn't paying attention in training so he decided to teach me a lesson and we had a match, ya turns out tombstone pile drivers aren't fun, especially when Sean's pissed at you". Cody was concerned "Are you ok?" She nodded shyly and smiled softly at him. Ted had to hide a smirk, they were so into one another.

"What had you all distracted, you usually love paying attention to Sean" Ted asked her knowing she thought Sean was hot. "I was paying attention to Sean that was the problem; man his voice is so sexy. He knows it to, I love how he says my name, it's so hot" she joked with Ted, she knew that he would know she was kidding. Cody was annoyed, she had the hots for Sean he didn't stand a chance. "You know he likes you Care Bear you should fuck him and maybe you'll get a call up sooner" Ted told her smirking. "Fuck you Teddy, I ain't a ring rat, I can't believe you" she was angry and she got up and stormed off in a huff, she went into her room and slammed the door. Cody looked at Ted "man you went too far with that comment." Ted sighs, "I know, she knows I'm kidding she's just got issues man, it'll be ok." Ted got up and headed to bed. Cody was sitting watching TV when an hour later Kerry walked back into the living room and looked surprised to see him there "Hey Cody, I thought you guys headed out", "Nah were training tomorrow and they get pissed if you come in hung over, you know Ted was kidding earlier right?" "Ya I do it just wasn't nice what he implied, Sean's real nice to me you know, we click and I know he favours me and a lot of the guys think its cause were sleeping together, we're not but they don't wanna hear it, it bruises their ego to know I'm better then them and Sean doesn't like them picking on me, you know? It pisses him off saying we're sleeping together it makes him look bad". She sits next to him on the couch. "I think he'd be lucky to be able to say he was dating you, but I get what you mean about his reputation, it's not making either of ye look good." Kerry blushed when Cody said Sean would be lucky to date her. Cody said goodnight and got up and headed to bed.

The next morning Cody was expecting tension between Kerry and Ted but he was pleasantly surprised when he walked into the kitchen for the breakfast and the two were chatting away as normal. Kerry looked up seeing Cody and she blushed he was in a pair of shorts and nothing else, he was so hot, she really had to stop thinking like that, nothing could ever happen between them, she couldn't let it. She walked out of the kitchen and headed to the bathroom to have shower, she got dressed into a tracksuit pance and a tank top, she had a tight hoodie on as well, she loved being comfortable at these meeting they tended to drag on, she headed out to meet Teddy and Cody, seeing them ready they all headed over to the training facility, when they arrived they headed straight for the meeting room and their usual seats at the back, out of habit the minute Teddy sat down she rested her legs across his lap and his hands rested on her lap. Neither thought anything of it. Cody looked at the two and he felt a sudden surge of jealousy he would give anything for Kerry to be that comfortable around him. He was really attracted to her, she was gorgeous obviously but she was also a sweetheart. He hadn't heard her say anything about having a boyfriend, but he was also cautious he didn't want to step on any ones toes. He'd wait it out and see what would happen.

Sean and Billy came in and gave a talk about the weekly progress, it was Friday and they usually had a meeting about how everyone was doing but they came in looking serious. "Hey guys trainings called off for the weekend, you guys are off until 9.00am Tuesday morning so you guys are free to go home if you want you guys have had a great week and we want you to take a much deserved break, Cody Rhodes, Ted Dibiase and Kerry Adams you guys are to stay after, we need to have a meeting with you three. Kerry and Ted looked at each other nervously, they had never been singled out for a meeting before and they knew usually this wasn't good, if Billy and Sean called you into a meeting you were in trouble. Cody looked at the other two and he saw the anxious look on their faces, he got that they were nervous but he didn't know what they'd want to see the three if them about he had only been here a week what had he done?

Sean had to hide a smile when he saw the three of them all look at each other anxiously, he waited until everyone was out of the room. "Cody and Ted, Vince called earlier, he wants you two, to go to the house shows tomorrow night, Sunday, Cody you're on Raw, Ted, Vince wants you to go aswell, get a feel for it and maybe have a dark match, and you guys are getting a late flight back of Monday or you'll have to drive either way you will have to be back at 9.00am sharp Tuesday morning, you two an go back and get ready, Kerry you can stay here I need to speak with you. Kerry and Ted exchanged anxious glances this didn't look good for Kerry. Cody took one look at Kerry's face and he wanted to hug her she looked terrified. He knew Sean wanted them to leave, so he and Ted reluctantly did so.

Kerry was scared if Teddy got good news she was obviously getting the bad, she really had to be careful of snapping at the wrong times to the wrong people. "Sean I am so sorry about yesterday, please don't fire me" she told him pleadingly, Sean was surprised "baby girl, you're not being fired I just wanted to tell you privately. Vince is very impressed with your work, sweetie its official, when Ted gets called up to the main roster, you're being called too, Stephanie has decided you will be on Raw and she wants you to go to Raws with Cody from now on, she wants you to get a feel for it and get to know the Divas maybe get a few training sessions with them. Ted wont be going for the moment Steph wants you to go with Cody for a month, then Ted will join ye and Vince is thinking you two will make your debut in three to four months" he smiled seeing the shock and happiness in her eyes she burst into tears and hugged him whispering thank you over and over again. He laughed and told her to go and get packed, her plane was leaving in a few hours. Ted and Cody had gone back to the apartment and got packed neither talking, but both wondering what Sean had wanted to speak to Kerry about, it didn't look good for her.

Kerry headed back to the apartment the minute she walked in the door Teddy and Cody came running to her. Ted noticed her tear stained cheeks first and he felt like crying himself, he didn't know what he would do if she was let go. "Well its official guys…..I'm going to be a WWE Diva" she screamed and jumped into Teds arms, he was in shock, "What?" "Teddy, Sean told me when you get your call up I am too" she told him excitedly, Ted let her go and she turned to Cody and he picked her up and twirled her around, he let her go but not before both had felt the bolt of electricity between them, "it's so cool, I'm going with you guys to Raw and then Sean said for the next month I'm gonna be travelling with Cody to Raw, then in a month you'll be with us and he said we'll be on the active roster in 3 to 4 months time, this is so awesome" "Teddy you and I are gonna be on Raw together, just like we wanted". She screamed in excitement and ran into her room to get ready. Cody and Ted laughed and got their things together to head out.

Cody was excited, Kerry was going to be travelling with him alone for a month, it would give him time to get to know her, without Ted being around. Ted was his friend but he knew Kerry for nearly a year, he only knew her a few weeks, he wanted to get some time alone with her. They had arrived at the airport and when they checked and had boarded they realised Kerry and Cody were sitting together and Ted was behind them. Cody offered to swap so they could sit together but Kerry had declined, the flight was a three hour flight and they didn't have to be there until tomorrow night but it was easier to be there the Friday, they were only on the flight a half hour when Kerry fell asleep, Cody had to smile she was so cute, she moved and ended up resting her head on his shoulder, he smiled at that he knew she was uncomfortable around him but in her sleep she seemed to seek him out and that wasn't a bad thing. Ted watched from behind them and smiled, he really hoped his two friends would get together they were perfect for one another. Arriving in Boston, Cody gently shook Kerry to wake her she had smiled shyly when she realised where she had fallen asleep.

Arriving at the hotel they found one reservation, the three were sharing a room, when they go to the room, there was two double beds, Ted suggested Kerry share with one of the guys, she agreed she'd share with Ted. Ted joked Katie might get mad, so she reluctantly agreed to share with Cody. Ted smiled inwardly he was trying to get these two together. They hung around for awhile until Cody got a text on his cell from Randy; he invited them all out to a club. Cody was wearing blue jeans and dress shoes with a black shirt, he had a few buttons open and some of the sleeves rolled up, Ted was wearing black jeans with dress shoes and a blue shirt, the two sat on the bed waiting for Kerry to make her appearance when she walked out of the bathroom, Cody was speechless, she was stunning, she was wearing a purple dress, it was short but not slutty, it was a boob tube and it showed her cleavage to perfection, she had her long blonde hair down and straight, she had her eyes coloured a smoky colour to make them look bigger, the dress made her legs look even longer then before and she was wearing matching purple heels with a purple purse, with heels she was Cody's height.

They were meeting in the hotel bar for a drink. When they walked in the place went silent, Ted couldn't understand why, Cody could he turned and saw Kerry all eyes were on the beautiful woman. He could sense she was uncomfortable, so he casually took her hand and led her over to the guys, she smiled at him gratefully. Sitting at the table was Randy Orton, John Cena, Maria, John Morrison, The Miz, Matt and Jeff Hardy, Shannon Moore, Shane Helms, Melina, The Undertaker, Michelle McCool, Evan Bourne, Chris Jericho. Triple H, Batista, and a few others. "Hey Cody, Ted, whose the stunner?" Randy asked, not knowing how the hell to be discreet, Kerry being shy flushed red and leaned her head into Cody's neck to hide herself, Cody smiled. "Oh she's Rhodes girlfriend" Mike Mizanan stated. "No, she's the new Diva, whether she's Rhodes girl or not I don't know, she's gonna get her call up soon from what I hear, Hi sweetie, I'm Paul Levesque." Kerry turned from her hiding place and flashed him her beautiful smile showing off her dimples "Hi I'm Kerry Adams" they guys and girls introduced themselves and Cody excused himself to go the bar. "Kerry do you want a drink?" "I'll come with you, I'm not sure what I want."

At the bar the two did a couple of shots and brought down drinks for everyone, there were no seats left so Kerry decided she's sit on Matt Hardy's lap, not that Matt had any complaints and the two started talking like they'd known each other for ever much to Cody's disappointment. Kerry liked talking to Matt but while she was talking out of the corner of her eye she saw a girl hit on Cody and she felt the jealously surge in her. Matt felt the tension in her body and looking to what had her attention, he smiled, "Kerry, she's a ring rat you may want to help him out, Cody ain't into one night stands" hearing that Kerry smiled. As she walked over she could hear Cody try to politely tell the girl to fuck off, she smirked, this would be fun. "Baby, you've been ignoring me all night and I missed you" she told him pouting cutely. Cody tried not to let the surprise show, he looked at Matt and he nodded and mouthed play along, she's gonna help. "I'm sorry baby" he responded pulling her to him "I better make it up to you?" she nodded and he gently pulled her by her chin to meet his waiting lips, it started as a small innocent kiss, and the attraction between the two slowly built up and the kiss became deeper and more desperate, their tongues gently licking and sucking the others, Cody tilted her head slightly to get better access and instantly making the kiss more passionate, Kerry wrapped her arms around his neck and his went securely around her waist and the two made out for a few minutes, needing to breath they reluctantly pulled away and went back for small pecks before starting again the two made out for awhile before realising where they were and why they were doing it, they pulled apart embarrassed.

Kerry left the bar in tears she couldn't believe what she had done, she had betrayed Jay in the worst way possible, what kind of fiancé was she, he was dead two years and she was out kissing other guys, ok it was one guy but still, she was attracted to Cody and she couldn't deny it to herself but she shouldn't have kissed Cody she couldn't and wouldn't do it again. She decided she had enough of being out so she headed back to the hotel she was so distraught over what shed done she didn't bother tell anyone. Cody couldn't believe what had happened, he couldn't believe he had made out with Kerry and she had responded to him, it had been amazing, he really liked her and he couldn't believe she had come to rescue him after the ring rat had tried it on with him, he didn't have one night stands but he didn't like hurting someone's feelings and he knew the girls wanted to sleep with him because he was a WWE Superstar and he didn't buy into that, some of the guys loved it, different girl at every stop, but that was something he didn't like and never wanted any part of, he wanted a lasting relationship, all he wanted was to find a girl, fall in love, get married, have kids, be a wwe superstar and live happily ever after, he wanted the American Dream.

Ted was in the bar catching up with Randy, they hadn't seen each other for a couple of years. He had seen Kerry and Cody make out and had been surprised, he didn't think the two would get together so soon, but he figured it wasn't a big deal, he knew Kerry felt like she had to stay single forever but he was hoping she was starting to see that she needed to have a life of her own, Jay would have wanted it. He'd have wanted her to be happy. He wasn't alive anymore she needed to find that happiness with someone else, her man wouldn't have wanted her to be alone for the rest of her life. He looked around for her and couldn't find her anywhere, he decided to text her.

Hey Care bear, are you in the bar? Teddy xxx

Hey Teddy, no I headed back to the room I don't feel good, you guys have fun though and I'll see you in the morning. Kez x xx

Ted frowned he knew she was probably feeling guilty over what had happened with Cody, he knew she had it in her mind that she was betraying Jay , she needed to realise that she Jay was gone he wasn't coming back as cruel as it sounded she was here so was Cody she needed to learn to live her life and find love and he hoped it was with Cody.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys

Thanks to goddess. and Madison792 for the reviews…much appreciated..enjoy!!!!

Kerry went back to the room she was upset and embarrassed. She couldn't believe she had made out with Cody and infront of everyone else, they guys may think she's a slut now and she wouldn't blame them. She must have come off looking like such a ring rat, she had ruined her reputation even before she made it in the business. She couldn't believe she had messed up like she had, she would always been known as the girl on his first night made out with Cody, she was an idiot. All she wanted when Jay died was learn to live her life on her own, she had always wanted to be a WWE Diva but after Jay died she had given up on that dream. It was Jays parents that kinda forced her into getting back into wrestling, they felt that she should try and learn to live her life to the fullest. She had taken them up on their suggestion, she had applied to OVW, she went there and they had an interview with her, Sean and her had got on like a house and fire and when Billy brought her to the ring the two had had a decent impromptu match, she had held her own and she knew Billy respected that. They had asked her to come down and train full time pretty much straight away she asked for a week and she explained her situation both Billy and Sean had been sympathetic and understanding of her need to tie up a few loose ends, a week later she had moved into the apartment and met Ted Dibiase, they had got on very well and quickly became inseparable, she had told Teddy about Jay one night when they were discussing love lives, ever since he had become super protective, she knew he wanted her to move on and she knew he was right but it was hard to rid herself of the guilt, she was alive and Jay was dead and how would it look to his parents and their friends if two years later she moved on. She knew at some point she would have to but it didn't make her feel any less guilty, Jay had been the love of her life, they had dated since they were twelve, Jay had proposed when they were seventeen just before he went to Iraq, she hadn't expected it but was so happy to accept. She had seen them together forever and when that was taken from her she had been devastated, she would never forget the day one of the Sergeants in the army came to her house and gave her a letter, reading it she had read that Jay had been killed, she had been hysterical, she didn't known what she expected but it definitely wasn't to find out he was dead and never coming back, it had been awful going to the church they were going to get married in and not for there wedding but for her fiancés funeral, it was the saddest day of her life. Every day after that had been awful, she couldn't see the light at the end of the tunnel as far as she was concerned it was like she was drowning but there was nothing or no one to save her. She had never felt so lonely in her life, it was one of the worst times of her life, she had gone every day to visit his grave, his parents had tried to stop her as they felt it was too much, they had sat her down and told her they loved her she had been the best thing to ever happen to their sons life. She had been the daughter in law they had always wished to have, they told her she had made their son the happiest man in the world, but they had told her she needed to move on, they told her she was young and she needed to get out there live her life, become a WWE Diva, meet a guy, get married and have babies. She had been taken aback by it but they told her Jay would want her to be happy and to find some one to live her life with the last thing he would want and what they wanted was for her to live her life alone.

They had been the first ones she went to when she had gotten the offer to go train in OVW, they had been ecstatic for her, they told her to keep in touch as they wanted to know how she was doing they also made it clear that if she didn't want to stay in contact they would understand, they told her if keeping in touch with them mad it harder on her to move on then they told her they wanted her to break all contact, they had told her they loved her but Jay was gone and they didn't want her to live in the past. They had told her if she met someone else not to be afraid to tell them, they would be happy for her. She had kept in contact with them, they were family to her and she felt better being able to talk to someone about Jay and have them understand the loss she had had. She found great relief talking to them and getting her feelings out there and she understood that they wanted her to move on and be happy with someone else but she wasn't sure she was ready for that. If she was honest she had felt something for Cody when they kissed, she knew it was wrong and she shouldn't have done it but on the other hand it felt so right, there was a spark there and shed deny it to everyone, but not herself. Cody Rhodes was dangerous to be around, she couldn't date again, she would have to stay away from him. She just hoped she hadn't ruined her reputation too much. Kerry had got into bed, she knew Teddy would be mad if she got in his bed because she had agreed to share with Cody so she had reluctantly got in Codys bed, she hoped he might prove Matt Hardy wrong and pick up some girl and stay out, but even the thought of him being with another girl made her blood boil, she knew she was in trouble.

Cody had come back to sit with the guys and had been surprised to see Kerry wasn't there anymore when he had questioned her where abouts he had been disappointed to hear she had gone up to bed. The guys and divas had asked if he was dating Kerry and he had told them no they were just friends. A couple of they guys had commented on how hot she was, Matt Sydal ( Evan Bourne) had seemed especially interested in her. "Hey Ted, is Kerry dating anyone?" Matt asked. He thought she was stunning and extremely nice, she had talked to everyone. "Ahh ya man, she's technically single, but she doesn't date" Ted told them. "Why man, bad break up or what?" Matt asked curiously. "Man, you know what I cant really say, dude, she just doesn't date its not my place to air her personal life out for everyone, why you so interested in her?" Ted asked. "I think she's stunning man, I'd love to take her out on a date, what's happening with her has she been called up?" "Well don't get your hopes up dude as I say she doesn't date, and not so much a call up yet, she still training but she's going to be travelling with Cody on Mondays and training the rest of the week, I think they want her to learn the ropes, train with a few of the divas for a couple of months and then I'll come up and then we'll debut." "Cody man you're so lucky, she's amazing and you get to travel with her, they'll make you share a room, man can we trade?" Matt asks hopefully. Cody just laughs and shakes his head. "You got a kiss from Miss Adams earlier Cody, did you enjoy yourself?" Batista asked slyly. "Dude don't even go there, she was helping me out, I unlike you don't see how sleeping with a different girl every night is good, some of us have morals , man I personally don't want to be a man whore but whatever" Cody told him annoyed, he really didn't agree with the way Dave lived his life and he liked to make fun of the fact Cody didn't take advantage of his Superstar status. "Hey Cody, can you put in a good word for me with Kerry I really wanna ask her out?" Matt asked him hopefully. Cody sighed "Matt I'm not doing you're dirty work for you, do it yourself" and he said goodnight and headed up to the room.

He got to the room and he was annoyed he couldn't believe Matt liked Kerry, ya she was gorgeous but a lot of girls liked Matt, thought he was good looking and Cody really liked her and he didn't want to see her date Matt, he liked her, he needed to keep Matt away from her. He was surprised when he walked in to the room and found her in his bed, he didn't read into it though, he knew Ted had told her earlier she couldn't stay with him, Cody had figured shed still stay with Ted, but no there she was asleep like an angel in his bed. He figured she was embarrassed about the kiss, she was shy and he knew she was helping him out and while he wished it was more he was pretty sure she was just helping him out, he figured he had plenty of time to get to know her and maybe then he'd have a chance with her. He decided after hearing Ted say she didn't date he should relax around her, he may not have any competition. He got undressed down to his boxers and climbed into bed, next to Kerry but leaving space between them. He quickly went to sleep.

Ted walked in a couple of hours later, he had had fun catching up with Randy and getting to know some of the others, he looked over at Kerry and Cody and smirked, the two of them were all cuddled up in the bed. Kerry's head was resting on Cody's chest his arm was wrapped around her, the two looked content in the others arms. Ted knew that Cody had been pissed off earlier when Matt had asked about Kerry. He knew Cody wouldn't want to broadcast his interest to the world. While Ted knew Kerry wouldn't date any of them, he got the feeling that there were feelings between the two and he felt like they'd get together, given some time. He got undressed and got into bed and quickly fell asleep. Kerry woke up the next morning feeling unusually warm in bed. She tried to move and realised she couldn't she was momentarily startled but she remembered she was staying in Cody's bed and realised he must have come home last night. She sighed quietly, she realised she had her head rested on Cody's chest and she felt strangely content, she felt so comfortable, in Cody's embrace she felt safe and protected something she hadn't felt since Jay, and as content as she felt she knew she had feelings for Cody but for both their sakes she had to push him away. She got up and headed into the bathroom to take a shower and get dressed. She came out of the bathroom in grey baggy tracksuit pance and a pink tank top on, she had her hair down and straight, she had no make up on, she decided shed let Cody and Ted sleep, she took her hand bag and key card and headed down to the restaurant to get breakfast, when she got there she saw a couple of the guys but she didn't head over she went and sat by herself, she didn't want to seem to forward with

them, she knee she had to pay her dues and it would be disrespectful to just walk over and act like she was one of them. She knew she wasn't.

Matt Sydal had seen Kerry walk in, he had been surprised that she hadn't come over to sit with them all, he guessed she didn't feel like it was her place to come over, he knew she was shy bur he didn't want to see her alone, she was sweet, he was attracted to her but he wanted to get to know her. He excused himself from the table of superstars and Diva's and head over to her table. "Hey mind if I join you?" he asked her smiling. She nodded shyly and he sat down. "How come a pretty girl like you is here all alone?" he asked her smiling. Kerry blushed "Well Teddy and Cody are still asleep so I figured I'd leave them be." "so you going to the house show tonight?" "ya, I'm going to be here for the weekend and for Raw and then we're going back to OVW and from then on I'm gonna be travelling with Cody to Raw." "You excited" "Ya I am, I'm nervous too you know, this is my big break and I don't want to do anything to mess it up and I think I did last night" she told him sadly. "Why what did you do last night sweetheart?" "I kissed Cody, Matt told me I should help him out with the ring rat, so I did and we got a little to into it and now everyone thinks I'm so ring rat, I'm an idiot" "Babe, no one thinks you're a ring rat, they know you were helping Cody out and to be honest I think you two were a little drunk got carried away but I don't think you're a slut and I know the guys and girls don't they think you're a cool chick, infact after you left last night Matt couldn't say enough nice things about you Jeff too. And the Divas think you're sweet they cant wait to work with you" he told her smiling. " thanks Matt, you've made me feel so much better, can I be really forward and ask you a question? She asked nervously. He nodded. "Well, I'm like a huge fan of you're in ring work and I was wondering if you maybe would train with me? I really want to learn some of the high flying moves, she averted her eyes, she had put herself out there and expected Matt to laugh at her. "sure babe, I've no problem training you, how about we have breakfast get ready and go to the arena and train" "Are you serious?" Kerry asked shocked he had agreed. "ya I'm serious." The two ate their breakfast, headed up to their respective rooms to get ready and agreed to meet in the lobby. Kerry went into her room, she changed her tank top and tied up her hair, she left a note for Teddy and went to meet Matt in the lobby.

Matt and Kerry headed to the arena, Matt had offered to drive and Kerry had agreed, she didn't know her way around, when they got the arena no one was there so they quickly warmed up and got in the ring, the tow locked up and had a little match, Matt soon showed her how to do the shooting star press and how to get the height in it, she quickly got it surprising the to of them. They decided to have a match, and the to really went for it, they didn't realise that Vince, Steph and Paul Levesque were watching the two go at it and they were impressed, Vince couldn't believe that Kerry was so good, he had heard but seeing her in person he knew he wanted her to be on the active roster as soon as possible. He still wanted her to travel to and from OVW with Cody, he wanted to see how she got on with everyone, especially Randy Orton, Randy tended not to get along with some of the female talent, he didn't always make life easy for them and he wanted to put both Kerry and Ted in Legacy, he wanted Kerry to be Cody Rhodes love interest and if Randy didn't take to her it would never work, he knew she got on with Ted and was getting to know Cody, she just needed to pass the Orton test and he feared she may not.

Kerry and Matt had finished training and went back to the hotel, they knew they'd see each other later at the show. She headed back to the room and couldn't find the guys she had a shower and got dressed in blue jeans, a white tank top, and a pink jacket, she curled her hair slightly and put on all natural make up, it was nearing the time to get to the show, she decided she'd head to the lobby and see if she saw someone she knew. Arriving at the lobby no one she recognised was there so she headed to the arena, when she got there she headed to catering, she saw Randy Orton, John Cena, John Hennigan, Matt and Jeff Hardy sitting at a table eating, she decided she should go and introduce herself, she knew that Randy didn't take to kindly to new girls especially if he felt he was being disrespected so she figured she go say hello and go, she headed to the table and the guys stopped talking, Randy looked at her with a really cold look, she was nervous before but now she was terrified. "Hi, , I'm Kerry, I didn't get a chance to introduce myself to you last night. She held her hand out for him to shake and he looked at her like she was dirt on his shoe, she looked nervously at the other guys, she moved her hand back and she blushed, she was an idiot, why the fuck had she done this, she turned to the other guys and said a quiet hello, she introduced herself to John Cena and she had walked away. "Randy man that was cold" John said shaking his head at his best friend. "Who the fuck does she think she is man?" Randy asked. "man you're an ass, when Divas don't show you respect you freak out this girl went out of her way to be respectful and you diss her man, she was clearly scared to talk to you, you're a jack ass" Jeff Hardy told him. Randy frowned they were right he had been an ass.

Cody and Ted walked into catering, Ted had seen what Randy did and he was pissed he didn't like his best friend being disrespected, Kerry walked over to him and he cuddled her, he could tell she was embarrassed, he walked her over to the guys table and sat down next to her, he glared at Randy and the guys started talking to them. Kerry didn't say a word, she was mortified that she had been such an idiot. She kept her eyes on the table at all times, she had been told by a few of the guys in OVW, she should never look superstars in the eye, you didn't speak unless spoken to, they were better then you and she knew she was a nobody. Randy looked at Kerry she hadn't said a word since she sat down with Cody and Ted. He knew he must have something to do with it. "I'm gonna go for a walk" she told Ted quietly kissing him on the cheek and getting up and practically ran off. "Look Randy I know you're a big name around here but she only introduced herself to you, she's a big fan of your work infact she spent weeks learning to do the RKO, she heard that you liked if newbies introduced themselves to you so she did and you disrespect her man that's not cool, she's a cool girl, you'd like her if you gave her a chance" Ted told him. Randy didn't say anything and the guys continued to talk.

Kerry headed to ring she saw no one there so she got in, she stood in the middle and imagined what it would feel like when the arena was full, she figured it was amazing, she had goosebumps on her arms just thinking about it. "Its amazing isn't it, in a few hours this place will be full" a deep voice came from behind her, she immediately recognised it as the voice of Randy Orton. She nodded not daring to say a word or turn around, she didn't want to set him off. "I'm really sorry Kerry, I was rude to you earlier and it wasn't fair of me, I was just being an ass." Can we start again?" he asked hopefully. She turns around to face him and sees the sincerity in his eyes and she nods shyly. "He sticks out his hand "Hi I'm Randy" she looked at his hand and then at him and she smirked "I'm Kerry" she told him. He laughed when she smirked he got the feeling she was getting payback, just as he went to move his hand away she reached out and shook it laughing. He had to smile at her, she was cute but he guessed he'd see her as a little sister, as gorgeous as she was, he was a happily married man, and a father and the only woman he wanted was his stunning wife Sam and he didn't feel the spark he did with Sam, in fact he felt the protective urges he did with his daughter Alanna and he guessed he'd treat Kerry like his kid even though she had to be a couple of years younger then him, he was good at reading people and he figured she was lonely and sad. He decided there and then he would take her under his wing and look after her, when he was away from Sam and Alanna he had no one to look after and protect and he decided he'd look after Kerry, she looked like shed need it. She was being called up soon and he'd heard rumbling she was joining legacy, it would be good to have someone to look after, it would make him feel useful on the road.

"So how about you and me have a little warm up match?" he asked her, he bit back a smile when he saw the excitement in her eyes, she nodded, he could tell she wanted to scream in delight she was so cute. "I cant wrestle in jeans would you mind if I went and got changed quickly?" she asked him uncertainly. "Ya I need to chance we'll meet back here in 20 minutes" "Dude ten, its just me no girls to impress man, I can tell you're a Diva" she told him giggling and ran off before he could reply. Randy had to chuckle as he walked back to the locker room, she was funny he'd give her that. Kerry quickly changed into her tracksuit pance and a sports bra and cut up tank top over it, she quickly tied her hair up and threw on her sneakers and ran back to the ring she was afraid Randy would change his mind, she relaxed when she saw him in the ring in shorts and a vest. She got into the ring "You surprise me Mr Orton, I thought I'd have to come and drag you away from a mirror" she told him cheekily. "Well when you look like I do you have to keep looking" he told her smirking the infamous smirk, he laughed when she let out that giggle of hers. The two locked up in the ring and Randy was impressed with her strength, she didn't match up to him she was like one hundred pounds lighter but damn she could hold her own. "lets go with the flow and just call it as we go" he told her, wanting to see how shed work. She nodded. He locked up with her again and called for a clothesline, he was impressed when he pushed her to the ropes she ran with the momentum and when he turned to clothesline her he knew she was ready for the bump, she sold it and he reached down and pulled her up he called for her to go to the ring post and sell some punches and he backed her up and she was feeding for the punches, he made sure not to touch her but he looked like he was pounding her head in, he smiled when he bend down to hit her again and she called for a reverse she ducked under his arm and pushed him to the turn buckle and sold the hits while he sold the reaction, she leant into him and called for him to reverse it to the middle of the ring and he dragged her back and he called for a suplex she was ready and she sold it, he dragged her back up and he she called for a drop kick and she went with it, she sold it by staying on the ground acting like she was struggling the two slowly got up and she called for a whisper in the wind, he had never seen a woman do it before not even Amy when she was in team extreme and he didn't know would she pull it off, but he figured with her calling for it she must be able to so he got ready and was amazed when she landed it without hesitation, he sold it and then slowly got up he beat her up a bit and then the real test came the RKO, he called it and he suplexed her first and he let her sell it and he got all ready and he watched her get up slowly like it was a real struggle for her to do so and he saw her slowly turn around giving him time to get ready and then he went for it, man for a newbie she was ready and she fell with it and landed it perfectly, man he looked like he killed her with it she just seemed to get how to sell real well and then she played dead. He sure was impressed with her. He got up slowly and turned and did his pose. He heard clapping and cheers and when he turned around he was RKO'ed when he was on the floor Kerry grinned down at him "Never turn your back on your opponent, and man when I'm in the ring expect the unexpected, and she reached her hand out to help him up he let her and he smiled "Newbie, you're gonna fit in here" and he hugged her. He looked around and he saw a lot of the roster, John Cena, John Hennigan, Maria, Michelle, Mickie, Matt and Jeff Hardy, Batista, Triple H, Stephanie, Vince, Uedndertaker, Show, Cody and Ted, Melina, Carlito, CM Punk, Evan Bourne, Ray Mysterio, Edge, Christian, Chris Jericho, Arn Anderson, Ric Flair, Dusty Rhodes, Kane, Mvp, Kofi Kingston, Ken Kennedy, Miz, HBK, Shelton Benjamin, Charlie Haas, Eve and practically the rest of the roster. He had to smile, she got him good, the two walked out of the ring and headed over to Ted who was holding water for them "Hey Teddy, thanks babe you're a life saver" Kerry told him gulping down the water. "Hey Kerry, that whisper in the wind was sweet?" she looked and saw Jeff Hardy, she smiled and blushed, "Thanks Jeff, I didn't know you were here, sorry for stealing your moves." "Sweetness if you pull them off like that you can do whatever you want" he told her smiling.

She smiled and Matt Sydal (Evan Bourne) turns to Kerry, "hey Kerry how about we have a mixed tag match you and me versus any guy and girl?" Kerry nods. "Any volunteers?" Matt asks. "Ya me and Cody" Ted says. "Ted man we need a guy and a girl" Matt says slowly as if Teds stupid. "hey Matt don't talk to Teddy like he's stupid, man that's not cool, Teddy I'm game if you two are?" she says looking at Cody. He looks reluctant. "Come on Cody she trains with guys all the time she's not a china doll" Ted says. Cody gets up and the four head to the ring, all the superstars and Divas cheer, there meant to be getting ready for the show but it could wait this match could be entertaining. Kerry gets in the ring and points Matt over to the corner he smiles and goes, Cody not wanting to wrestle Kerry heads to his corner leaving Ted and Kerry to square up, the two trash talk making the guys laugh "Come on bitch, bring it" Kerry tells Ted. "please you'll be on your back faster then Paris Hilton" Kerry giggled "Ya I'm sure Teddy come on man, I know you're a little slow at a lot of things but man bring it or it'll be over faster then even you're used too. But I guess you're used to leaving the ladies unsatisfied." The guys in the audience laughed "ya babe that's not what you were saying last night" The guys made an owww sound, "Babe thats because I was with Cody" the guys snickered. "you know you wanted me" "Oh ya Teddy I'm in bed with one half of Legacy and I'm thinking of you, Dream on babe" she said, dusty laughs at the pun. "Dream huh you gonna keep it in the family?" ted asks smirking. A few people gasp, "I didn't hear you and Brett complaining, but to be fair man I bet it hurts your ego to hear that's not how you're brother did it doesn't it?" the girls laugh. "Ya we all know you're a regular slut, you're like the OVW bicycle everyone gets a ride" the whole place gasp, that's going too far, Kerry looks at Ted and slaps him full force in the face. "You take that back

Theodore Marvin DiBiase Junior, that's not true and you know it" she told him

angrily, he smirks at her and she lunges at him and spears him to the floor, all the time screaming "you take that back you fucking asshole." Cody gets into the ring and breaks the two up. They push him aside and lock up and the two have a spectacular match. The two beat the crap out of one another and no one but the two know it's a set up, they do it all the time, They two have to stay in character and eventually the two tag in their partners, Matt pins Cody, and then when Matt and Kerry celebrate Ted "attacks" her he spears her and the whole place gasp and boo, he kneels above her and tickles her and she giggles. "he picks her up and the two hug" "You guys aren't annoyed with each other those were some harsh words?" CM Punk asks. The two laugh. "man you guys are so gullible that was a complete work man don't you guys know how to heat things up to get the crowd hot, man we're the newbies, you're the pro's man, we do this shit all the time, Theodore knows better then to say that shit for real" Kerry said laughing.

Stephanie and Vince McMahon looked at each other and smile, these two were hilarious, Stephanie had been the brains behind having Kerry and Ted join Legacy, they would have Ted join straight away but with Kerry she'd debit and Cody and her would run into each other have a crush and flirt etc and then they'd get together and she'd be part of Legacy, the conscience of the group, she knew ted would be all for it, Cody didn't have a choice but she'd been afraid Randy would throw one if his famous temper tantrums, he hadn't reacted and she had heard he'd been rude to Kerry in catering but they must have got it all sorted cause shed come out and seen the two in the ring and they had good chemistry she had been right, she knew all about Kerrys past and her loss, she figured Randy would be a good guy to have around her, hed matured since his earlier career and she hoped hed look out for her and so far it seemed to be working. Ted and Kerry had had everyone including herself fooled and completely enthralled in their argument she didn't think it was a set up for one second, they were good, shed keep her original time frame but she knew these two could handle being on the active roster, after judging their performance it would all go smoothly.

They all headed to the back to get ready for the show, Kerry and Ted were complimented for being so believable. Cody had gone over to Kerry. "Hey my dad really wants to meet you would that be ok?" He asks. She nods and heads over, "hey I'm Kerry it's a real honour to meet you sir" she told him. "Call me Dusty, sir makes me feel old darling, so you're the young lady that's going to be travelling with my son" he asks smiling he can se why his boy likes her she's stunning. "Ya I am hes a great guy, made me feel better about being here" she said smiling shyly at Cody. Dusty smiles, he arranges to meet Cody for dinner after the show "you're welcome to join us darling" he says to Kerry and leaves smiling. " you don't have to come honestly dad just gets ideas" Cody tells her quickly/ " I want too, it'll be nice spending time with you and your dad" she says smiling. Matt Sydal walks over to her "Kerry I was wondering if maybe after the show you'd like to go to dinner?" he asks her shyly. "I'm sorry Matt, I'm going to dinner with Cody and his dad." "Its ok if you wanna go with Matt I'll explain to my dad" Cody tells her not wanting her to feel under pressure to go to dinner with them, he wanted her to if she wanted too, not if she felt forced. "Babe I said I would so I'm going maybe another time Matt" she told him smiling. Matt nodded and left. "you didn't need to do that" Cody told her. " I wanted to Cody" she told him and the two stared into each others eyes. Randy saw the two and he had to laugh, these two had the hots for one another and he was gonna get them together, even if it was the last thing he did.

Kerry had watched some of the show and had headed back to the hotel to get dressed for dinner, she needed a shower after the match and she had asked Stephanie was it ok to leave she had complimented her on the matches and told her it was ok to leave. She had had a shower and dried her hair straight, she had put on subtle make up, and she had changed into skinny jeans with a dressy blue top to match her eyes, she wanted to look good but not like she had over done it, she laughed at herself she was meant to be putting distance between her and Cody not getting closer but she couldn't help herself. She put on her ugg boots to be comfortable and she texted Cody.

_Hey babe, I headed back to the hotel to get ready…txt me where u guys are and I'll meet ye there, good luck in the match and be careful, Kerry_

She got a text back

_Hey babe, I'll come and get u at the hotel, my dad would freak out if he heard I let you walk the streets alone, I'll text u when im on the way and ill meet u in the room I need to get changed anyway, ill be careful…promise, Cody_

She smiled he was so sweet, she sat down and started watching tv and before she knew it the door opened and Cody walked in "hey how did the match go?" she asked. "Ok I lost but I expected it I'm in OVW so it's a given, I'll be a couple of minutes you ready?" she nodded and he grabbed clothes and headed into the bathroom, five minutes later he walked out and she nearly gasped he was gorgeous, he had blue jeans on and a white long sleeved shirt with the top few button open showing his impressive chest and he had the sleeves rolled up ¾ of the way on his arms. She got up and grabbed a jacket and her purse Cody took the time to check her out she was stunning, tight blue jeans, blue top that looked like it was made for her and he smiled seeing her uggs she loved them. He let her walk out the door, he had his hand on the small of her back leading her gently out. They headed to the lobby where Dusty was meeting them, while they were waiting Kerry went to the ladies and when she came back a girl was all over Cody, she didn't like it so she headed over, she decided shed take matters into her own hands, "Excuse me" she said and leaned in and kissed Cody passionately, she pulled away reluctantly and the girl walked off pissed off. Cody looked at her in shock and excused himself and went the toilet, when he came back Jack Swagger was all over her he had his hand on her ass and he could see how uncomfortable she was he stormed over, "Hey baby sorry I took so long" and he leaned over and kissed her. Jack huffed and walked off. Kerry smiled "Thanks Codes, hes been hitting on me all day." Dusty walked over and they left, as they were walking out the door, Cody gently took Kerrys hand. Dusty looked at the two and saw them holding hands friends his ass, these two would get together and from all hed seen and heard to day Kerry had his blessing.


	4. Chapter 4

Kerry blushed when Cody gently took her hand as they walked down the street to pick a restaurant, Dusty walked a little ahead of them and Kerry realised he was giving them time alone, she would hang out with them tonight but she needed to do something to push Cody away after that. She did like him but she couldn't give him what he'd need, her heart so she had to push him away and make him realise he couldn't be with her. She had had her one true love and she didn't need anyone else.

Dusty had to smile at the two they were like two love struck teenagers. He saw the way his boy was looking at Kerry, he liked her, and you'd have to be insane not to notice. Dusty had watched the two earlier in the ring, he could tell Cody had been hesitant getting in the match with her and he had walked over to the corner, Dusty knew It was because he didn't want to wrestle her, incase he hurt her, he had watched Cody's reaction to Teds taunts, he had smirked when Kerry had told Ted he was unsatisfying, he had blushed when she said she had spent the night in his bed, he had been shocked when Ted said about her keeping it in the family and he had been angry when Ted told her she was the OVW bicycle. He thought Kerry was a great girl, she was beautiful, but she was also sweet, he had heard from Shawn Michaels that Matt Sydal had asked her out, she declined telling him and Cody she had made plans with Cody and she was keeping them. He had admired her loyalty and the fact she was true to her word.

They walked down the street in silence, Dusty stopped at a restaurant and looked over at them to see if it was ok, they nodded in agreement and they all headed in. Getting a booth straight away, Kerry sat in next to Dusty, she needed space between her and Cody. The waitress handed them their menus and she smiled flirtatiously at Cody, he looked away quickly not wanting to give her the wrong impression. Kerry didn't react she just looked at her menu intently. "So Kerry , I heard from Vince you would have been called up sooner on the main roster but you to go a hiatus from the ring, why?" Dusty asks. "Well …. to be honest with you my heart wasn't in it anymore, I had some personal issues to deal with so I took time out, the when I got back a talent agent for WWE came to my match and offered me a development deal it all happened pretty quick."

"So what do your family think?" Dusty asks, "Well I don't really have a lot of contact with my family, we're close don't get me wrong, but they moved to Ireland a few years ago and I didn't want to go, we speak regularly there supportive and all but our lives are separate." "So any boyfriends back home?" "No, I don't date" "Why not?" "Dusty, I respect you so I don't want to seem rude but I have reasons and I don't know you well enough to elaborate, I don't date period and nothing or no one will change that" she told him firmly. Dusty decides to drop the subject but can see he'd upset her, which wasn't his intention. "How long have you known Ted?" Kerry lit up "I've known him for a year now, I love him, Teddy's my big brother, he had the apartment all to himself until I came along, we bonded straight away, he's my best friend, it's a dream come true to be called up the same time as him and to be on the same brand, its what we wanted all along, live our dreams out together."

"Have you been told about your storylines yet?" "No, all I've been told is I'm going to house shows and Raw with Cody and training the rest of the week, so I'm gonna be around Cody 24/7 for the next while, not that I'm complaining" she told them while smiling at Cody. "It's gonna be great, I'll finally have someone my own age to hang out with" Cody told them grinning. "Teddy's gonna be coming with us after a few weeks, I think the plan is Cody's gonna show me around, I'll train with some Divas get used to being backstage and then Teddy will come up, I'm guessing there's gonna be something to do with me and Cody in a storyline cause it doesn't seem to be a random pairing, I mean Teddy's in OVW and Cody must come down to train with him, then they want me to travel with Cody I don't think it's a coincidence, but I'm not complaining, other then Teddy, Cody's the one I'm most comfortable with." Kerry told them smiling shyly. "Well I haven't heard for definite but I think you may be with them at some point, I think you'll be part of Legacy, at the moment I think that's the plan but with the WWE nothing is set in stone" Dusty told her. "That's cool, I'm guessing Teddy will be part of it, and to be honest I'm thrilled that they may have me working with Randy, he's one of my favourite wrestlers, it took me two months to learn the RKO and to land it right when taking it, but finally I got and it was so cool RKOing Randy, that was sweet." Cody and Dusty laughed.

The three finished up their dinner chatting away and Dusty insisted on getting the cheque after much protesting on Kerry's part, she felt bad about it. But he insisted. They headed back to the hotel, Dusty saying his goodbyes and Kerry told Cody she wasn't tired so they headed to the hotel bar and weren't surprised to see a lot of the roster there. Kerry headed towards the bar but half way there Randy Orton stopped her. "Hey you, what do you want to drink?" he asked her, "Hey, am a vodka and coke please? Randy nodded and walked to the bar to get her drink, when he came back he grabbed her hand and brought her over to sit with him. "So sweetness where were you tonight?" "I had dinner with Dusty and Cody" "How was that?" "It was fun, Dusty's hilarious" "ya so Cody took you to meet his dad its serious between you two?" he asked smiling knowingly, "Oh Cody and I aren't dating" Randy looked surprised, "But you kissed him last night? I thought you two.." "No I was saving him from that girl, we're just friends, Dusty asked Cody to invite me to dinner so I said I would, its not meeting the family, we're just friends" "ahh but you like him?" "he's nice but I don't date, I want to concentrate on my career, and to be frank with you, this is what I've always wanted to do, be in the WWE, I'll only have one shot at this and I cant do anything else this is all I know how to do and its what I want to do, dating is a distraction and a luxury I cant afford."

Randy nodded along to what she was saying but he knew it was complete crap, he knew there was another reason as to why but he figured she wouldn't tell him, she hardly knew her, tonight looking in her eyes he saw a deep sadness, even though she was all smiles and laughter to him he sensed there was more to this girl then meets the eye and he would do everything in his power to protect her. He wanted to know why she was so guarded with whatever she was hiding, he could see a lot of himself in her, when he started in the Wwe he was very angry and unhappy and he took it out on everyone, he had been hurt in a relationship and he treated women like dirt, he used them and left them, he disrespected all the females in the Wwe, he wasn't proud of it and then he had met his wife Sam, and he had changed, Sam was sweet and nice and she didn't accept his anger and rudeness and the way he acted towards females, the complete disrespectful way he treated them was unacceptable to her. He had been a jackass to her treated her badly and she had walked out on him over it, he had acted all macho to the guys pretending he didn't care that she meant nothing to him, he had gone out to clubs and bars but he couldn't pick up any girls, he knew deep down Sam was the one, he had gone to a club with a few of the guys one night in St Louis and she had been there, she was dancing with some guy and he flew into a jealous rage, he had gone over to her and punched the guy in the face, Sam had looked at him in sheer horror, she had slapped him and walked out, he had gone to see her the next day but she had left she was gone on a trip with college friends to Cabo, he had freaked out, he couldn't believe it, he had tried ringing her and texting her but she had ignored him, he had even got Maria to check Sam's MySpace and he had been sorry he had.

There had been pictures of her making out with some guy, there had been a lot of pictures of her and her friends having a great time and he realised what an idiot he'd been and what he did was wrong and how he'd treated Sam was wrong and she had every right to dump him he had treated her like she was some ring rat, and he knew now how wrong he had been to do that, he had always done whatever he wanted and he didn't care about anyone else, he was selfish and cruel and the things he said and did to her were horrible when he saw that on her MySpace she had an album called WWE pics and when he had looked at them there was none of him, she had all the others in them but not him, and it hurt him that she wanted to pretend that he didn't exist. But that's what he had done to her. He cheated on her, had one night stands and he bragged about them to her, how cruel was that? And he did it because he was afraid, he was scared of being someone's boyfriend, he knew that if he gave him and Sam a chance she would be the one and he wasn't ready so he did every and any hurtful thing to her to push her away and it wasn't fun being on the receiving end, Sam had made friends with a couple of the Divas and they had invited her to come to a show so she had, she had brought her boyfriend, that had been awful, he could see the sympathy in the eyes of the Divas, they knew he loved Sam and was to stupid to admit it, they had heard about him trashing his locker room when he saw her with him, and when he tried to talk to her she had acted cold towards him.

He had finally admitted to himself that he was in love with her, one of the Divas told him that she was engaged, he had been sick when he heard it, he had thrown away his chance once before for his pride but he wasn't going to make the same mistake again, he had headed to St Louis and he went to see her he told her how he felt how he was in love with her and wanted to be with her, he had told her he didn't want her to marry someone else, she had been confused, turns out Sam and her boyfriend had broken up the Divas had heard and lied to him to help him realise how he felt and to confess to Sam his feelings for her, he had begged her to give him another chance and she had after awhile, he had changed completely when they were back together he treated her with love and respect and she had agreed to marry him and she had had his child, she was the true love of his life. He had made mistakes before by cheating on her but once they got back together it had never happened again, he knew if he did he'd lose her and he loved her to much to be without her, when he was out and other girls hit on him sure he flirted a little that was in his nature, he did it even with Sam there, but he never crossed that line, none of them made him feel like Sam did, there wasn't the same love, respect and spark he had with her, and he wasn't willing to jeopardise the life with the woman he loved for a meaningless one night stand, Randy Orton was in love and was damn proud of it.

Seeing Kerry the way she was brought back a lot of memories for him, she had a lot of pain inside, he wanted to help her but he had to be cautious, she needed to trust him first. He understood why they wanted her in Legacy, one they knew she would be happy to be with Ted but he also couldn't help but feel like they were trusting her with him, and it said a lot to him how management now trusted him, he had done a lot to make them distrust him and he had caused a lot of issues for himself but he had turned his life around, he figured they were trusting Kerry with him, this was his test, they wanted him to look out for her, show her the ropes, be her mentor. He was quite pleased that they had hand picked him to do it, he knew it was a big deal cause he wasn't exactly the nicest guy to some of the new Divas but he knew Kerry was different, he respected her already, she was a good wrestler, she was stunning but she didn't use her looks to get her by she had learned her craft and she was damn good at it, she had held her own in the match with him and in the impromptu tag team match. He knew she was going to be like a kid to him someone he could help and he couldn't wait, people always expected him to revert back to the fuck up he used be but he wouldn't he was happy in all areas of his life, so he didn't need to take his pain out some way.

"So Randy I hear that you're gonna be my mentor?" Kerry questioned. "ya sweetie, I'm gonna be your master and you're gonna be my slave, so don't fuck up" Randy told her smirking. "I don't know Randall what's in it for me?" she asked smiling mischievously. "you get to be the Legend Killer's bitch what else could you possible want?" "I'll get back to you" she told him jokingly. "There are a million girls out there who would love to be in my presence and you're not that hurts right here" he told her pointing to his heart and pouting. "I'm sorry oh great one, I'm thrilled to be in your presence" she said mockingly to him making a couple of the guys laugh at the two. There were all relieved they liked Kerry and they wanted to hang around with her and now she had the Legend Killer on side it would make life easier for them too. She really was a cool kid, especially getting Randy to like her that was no easy feat; he hated a lot of the Divas, showed she was something special.

"So Kerry if you're free tomorrow night would you like to go out to dinner?" Matt Sydal asked hopefully. Kerry figured this could be the way to push Cody away replied "ya Matt I'd love too." "Cool babe, anywhere in particular you like to eat?" "Dude I'm easy" "We know you are" Ted said making the guys laugh "Fuck you Theodore" "Sweetness you all ready have." ""Kiss my ass" "Baby girl I did more the kiss your ass" Ted taunted, he loved messing with her, a lot of their insults were sexual based and the two had a lot of fun with it. You know what Teddy you suck" she told him pouting. "Actually baby you suck and it was damn good." Randy laughed at the two of them, there was no way any other girl would not get offended by what Ted was saying but Kerry just laughed it off.

"Teddy" she moaned "ya baby, there was a lot of that too." "Randy tell Teddy to stop harassing me" she told Randy giving him puppy dog eyes. Randy smirks "Ted leave my bitch alone." Ted huffed but did. Kerry smiled and walked over to Randy hugging him and giving him a kiss on the cheek "My hero" she told him beaming. Randy laughed and hugged her back.

"Hey baby" a sweet voice called out and Randy turned he lit up seeing his wife Sam there. "Hey baby what are you doing here?" he asked going over to her and picking her up and hugging her, setting her down on her feet he kissed her passionately. "Well I thought I'd come visit my husband" she told him smiling. He grabbed her gently and he sat on the couch and he pulled her on his lap wrapping his arms around her protectively. "Hey baby I want you to meet someone" Sam turned to him and smiled questioningly. "Sam this is Kerry my new protégé, Teds best friend and Cody's new travel buddy, Kerry this is Sam my beautiful wife and mother of my baby" he told them grinning teasingly. The two smiled and shook hands and started chatting. The two were getting on well and Sam really liked Kerry, Randy had already told her all about her and she could see why he liked her she was sweet and she could tell she idolised her husband but wasn't attracted to him. Sam trusted Randy they had had their issues but they were over all that. She was happy he'd have Kerry on the road, she worried about him being lonely but she knew he'd be happy to have someone to look after.

Kerry really liked Sam, she was so sweet she could see how much Randy loved her, the whole time Sam was talking to her he was gazing adoringly at her, which was so unlike his heel persona it was cute, these two were so in love it was nauseating but sweet. "Well I'm gonna go to bed, I'm tired" Kerry told them all yawning. "I'll walk you up" Matt (Sydal) told her. Cody was annoyed, he knew he'd have competition but man would Matt let up a little. "Thanks Matt but Cody has too, Dusty's orders" she told smiling. Cody looked momentarily stunned Dusty had never said anything like that, but he wasn't about to argue. "Cody's my travel buddy, so according to Dusty he has to go every where with me" she told them smiling. They laughed and Kerry and Cody headed up to the room. "why did you say I had to walk you up?" Cody asked curiously. "Well to be honest Matt's coming on a little strong for my liking and I figured you owed me" she told him smiling mischievously. "oh ya why?" "Because Mr Rhodes I said so." Cody laughed at her. "Fine." She smiled at him and the two headed up to the room, when they got inside Cody turned to her and kissed her gently. Kerry was surprised and didn't immediately respond but soon the pair where making out. The more Kerry told herself to push Cody away the more she wanted him, she couldn't figure out what to do. "Cody" she told him breathlessly pushing him away "I can't do this, I really want to but I can't, I don't date and I don't want to lead you on, you're a great guy but I can't be with you, I'm sorry" she told him walking away.

Cody was surprised, she had kissed him back and then she was rejecting him, he couldn't figure her out, she was all hot and cold with him and he knew he liked her so he'd be patient but he would be her boyfriend, if it was the last thing he did she would be his girl.

Kerry left the room she had wanted to go to bed but she couldn't now not after what had happened, she was too embarrassed. She liked Cody but he represented everything she didn't think she could ever have again, she had a date with Matt tomorrow night, she figured it may help in pushing Cody away. She needed him to realise they could never have a relationship. Matt was cute and she felt bad she had heard from the guys that he really liked her but she figured a date couldn't hurt, she would never be with him as her boyfriend, he didn't interest her, the only guy who had since Jay's death was Cody. She had decided long ago she was never going to fall in love again and that suited her, she could never go threw the pain of losing some one she loved again best thing to do was never be with someone, never give herself, her heart and she wouldn't get hurt.

She was walking around the hotel trying to clear her head when she saw Phil Brooks (CM Punk) she had known him a little from being in OVW, he was there a couple of months with her before he got called up, they were good friends, he didn't know about Jay. "Hey Kerry, I thought you were gone to bed" she looked at him and seeing the familiar face she burst in to tears. "Oh sweetie I didn't mean to upset you come on, come up to my room, I'm not sharing and you can tell me what's wrong with you" he gently led her to the elevator and up to his room. He led her over to the bed and sat next to her waiting for her to tell him what was wrong. "It's such a mess Phil I don't know what to do" she told him sobbing. "What's such a mess?" "My life, Phil I don't know what I'm doing anymore" "What happened?" "I don't know if I can tell you Phil" "Look Kerry you don't have to but if you need to let out you can and it will never leave this room." "ok but Phil it's not that I don't trust you it's just this is really hard for me to talk about and I don't want to tell everyone." "As I say babe I wont tell anyone you know you can trust me." Kerry nods "I guess I should start at the beginning, I met Jay when we were kids we grew up together and our parents always said we'd end up getting together and getting married, well when we were twelve we got together, he was my boyfriend all threw elementary and high school and I loved him you know, he was my first everything, and then when we were seventeen he got the call, he was in he army, he got called up to go to Iraq, he was excited and nervous, you know he wanted to go out there and fight for our country but he was also afraid if something was to happen, and it could it wasn't exactly a walk in the park type job, so a couple of weeks before he left he took my out to dinner and afterwards we went for a walk on the beach and he told me how much he loved me and I was the one for him and he got down on his knee and proposed I said yes and we were both so happy, then he went out to Iraq and we wrote and talked as much as possible you know, we planned our future, our wedding, our family, our house and I knew it was what was keeping him going out there. Then two weeks after my 18th birthday a lieutenant came to my house with a letter, I read it and it told me that Jay had been killed in combat, my whole world ended that day Phil, everything I ever wanted and had planned was gone in that moment, they flew his body back, and we had a funeral, it was awful, going to the church we were getting married in but not for the wedding but for Jay's funeral, I was heartbroken and I distanced myself from everything and everyone then a year after Jays parents told me to go live my life they lost Jay they didn't want to lose me too. I started wrestling again and got my call to OVW and it was ok, I mean I'm still grieving but wrestling is my escape it makes me happy, and then I met Cody, I guess what I need to explain is, I loved Jay, Phil with all my heart and I decided after he'd gone I'd never be with another man again, I was with the love of my life and I figured I could never be with someone who wasn't Jay, and I was ok with that and then I met Cody, and I'm ashamed of myself Phil, I'm so attracted to him, I've never felt like this with anyone else, and I feel like I'm betraying Jay by feeling like this for someone else, and I've kissed Cody and honestly I've never felt like that, I feel so alive when I'm with him and I don't want to hurt him, but I cant be with him Phil. Everyone thinks I should move on you know? Even Jay's parents have told me to, they want me to fall in love, get married and have babies, they say Jay would want that for me. He loved me so much he'd never want me to be alone, I was fine on my own, I haven't dated, kissed or slept with anyone since Jay, and then I come here and I kiss Cody, I slept in the same bed as him Phil, nothing happened, but part of me wanted it too, I'm a bad person, I woke up cuddled up to Cody and I've never felt so safe and protected before, and I cant allow myself to fall for Cody cause I know if I do Phil I'll fall so deep for him I don't know will I be able to recover and I can never give myself to anyone again, I cant Phil, I can't let myself fall in love with Cody or anyone, I couldn't bear going threw this again Phil, I cant afford to love someone because I cant afford to lose them, it would destroy me, Cody kissed me again tonight and I felt free, but I pushed him away and told him I cant be with him, I agreed to go on a date with Matt Sydal tomorrow, I'm hoping it will push Cody away from me, I don't know what to do Phil, a much as I cant be with him, I feel like I need to be". She told him tearfully.

Phil was surprised this poor girl "Kerry sweetie, I don't want to hurt you but sweetie you have to move on from Jay, you're 20 you can't spend your life alone sweetness. Cody likes you and you like him, why not give him a chance, ok it might not work out but sweetie that's life. Jay would want you to be with someone who makes you feel like Cody does, I understand why you done but Kerry you have to live your life and you're not betraying Jay, sweetie he's gone and he isn't coming back you're here, Cody's here so why not try being with him, he cares about you and I'm sure if you tell him all this he'll understand and you two can take things slow, but how you feel about Cody doesn't happen all the time, don't throw it away, or you'll regret it. I know why you want to push him away but Kerry you need to realise Cody could be the man for you do have all the things you wanted in life, I'm sure Jay and his parents would understand that, they would know you loved him and its ok that you want to move on and love someone else, that doesn't make you bad sweetie, you need to be happy and if that's with Cody be with him."

Kerry nodded at what punk was saying it did make sense but she knew she wasn't ready to let go "I get it Phil but I'm not ready yet, maybe when I am it will be Cody but I cant not yet and I have to make him back off. I don't want to hurt him but I will if I get with him now, I'm not over Jay, maybe I never will be but it wouldn't be fair being with Cody now, I wouldn't be committed to him to us" "Well then don't be with him but sweetie Cody may not wait around forever" "that's a chance I have to take if were meant to be then we will be" "Sweetie why don't you stay here tonight give you time to think and I'll bring you to Raw tomorrow if you want" "Thanks Phil, I'm glad you let me get this out" he smiles when she comes over and gives him a hug, he grabs a t-shirt and shorts for her to sleep in she changes in the bathroom and gets in to the bed. He decides he better let the guys know where she is so he texted Cody.

_Hey Cody, Kerry is staying in my room tonight so don't worry about her. Phil_

Cody was in bed worrying about Kerry and where she had gone when he got the text. He was angry; Kerry was with Phil, was she sleeping with him? Was Phil the reason she wouldn't be with him. He liked Kerry but it seemed she didn't like him, she was going on a date with Matt, sleeping with Phil, maybe she wasn't the girl he thought she was, he was going to forget about her, he didn't want a girl that had been with a bunch of the guys, no he needed to forget about her and find someone else because she wasn't what he needed. He didn't need drama and all that crap. They guys would treat like her like another piece of ass and if that's what she wanted he couldn't stop her, he wished she'd be with him he'd treat her right but whatever.

The next morning Kerry woke up in Phil's room, she remembered what had happened the night before, she smiled Phil had slept on the couch, she picked up her phone and she saw she had a message from Cody. Reading it she frowned.

_Kerry, Vince ra__ng he wants us at the arena by 12 to do some training, I'll meet you at the arena. Cody._

It didn't sound like Cody, he was never cold towards her, he would always call her babe and he would always wait for her, she wanted him to back off and now he was she should feel relieved but she was disappointed, she looked at the clock and it was 10 so she got up left a note for Phil and headed up to her room, she was surprised to see no sign of Ted and Cody, she shrugged it off and headed to the shower she dressed in a tracksuit and tank top and she headed down to get some breakfast, Kerry saw Cody and Ted with a bunch of the guys and she headed over, there were no seats left, so she said hello and she looked at Cody and when he didn't reply she frowned and headed over to a table by herself.

Cody felt bad, she had looked sad when he blanked her but whatever she'd get over it when she was with her next conquest. She was obviously doing the rounds and that disgusted him. He saw the guys give him disapproving looks but he didn't give a shit what they thought, he saw Kelly Kelly walk in and he knew she had a crush on him and ok she was a little slutty but he'd get over it, he'd show Kerry. He headed over to her and asked her out for dinner after Raw, he saw she had been shocked but she had smiled and agreed. He headed back to the table and when he passed Kerry he smirked knowing she had heard.

Kerry had heard Cody ask Kelly out and she had been disappointed, obviously their kisses had meant nothing to him and she felt stupid, she thought he liked her obviously he didn't. Phil had been wrong, she lost her appetite and with one final look at Cody and him smirking at her she got up and walked out. She decided she had some time to kill so she decided she'd go and get a tattoo. She had wanted to get one so she'd do it now. She headed to the tattoo parlour, and she got six stars done up her spine, one for each year she was with Jay. They hurt but she didn't care, she decided she'd skip training and she headed out to a bar and decided to drown her sorrows, she didn't even care if she got fired or not. She got the bar and had a couple of drinks but she realised she couldn't mess up so she went to the toilet and made herself sick to try and bring the drink up, she went and washed her face and got chewing gum and she headed to the arena, she looked a little worse for wear but she didn't care.

Cody was in the ring with Ted and Randy and they were waiting on Kerry she was late, he knew Vince and Steph were pissed at her, she was twenty minutes late, he heard Ted swear and when he looked up he saw Kerry coming down the ramp and she looked awful, she was pale and her eyes were red, "Nice of you to join us Ms Adams" Vince told her coldly. "I'm sorry Mr McMahon I wasn't feeling very well" when Vince saw her his expression softened. "Maybe you should rest?" she shook her head and got in the ring without a word to anyone. She teamed up with Randy and Cody was concerned he could tell her head wasn't in the match but she had a decent match. After an hour Vince called it a day and Kerry left without saying a word to anyone. They guys exchanged worried glances.

She headed back to the hotel and she had texted Phil on the way and asked could she share with him for the day, they were leaving after Raw anyway, he had agreed so she got all her bags and left. She got ready for Raw and her date, she had skinny black jeans on, she had a pink corset top, she put a white jacked over it for Raw so she didn't look slutty, she curled her hair and did her make up and packed her stuff, Matt had told he he'd drive and he'd drop her to the airport after their date so she brought her luggage. Matt wasn't even wrestling on Raw so she didn't see why they had to go but she knew Vince and Steph would be pissed at her. When she got to the lobby she saw Randy, Ted and Cody she ignored them and headed over to Matt, he immediately took her luggage and his and they headed to Raw, Matt introduced her to everyone when they got there, and she had fun with Matt, the two went to catering and watched the matches, they left before the main event and the two headed to a local restaurant, Kerry was having fun, Matt was a really great guy. She was enjoying herself until Cody and Kelly walked in. Matt looked to see what had changed her mood and seeing Cody he sighed maybe these two had something going on, she wasn't happy to see him with Kelly. "He's such an asshole" Kerry declared shocking Matt. "He was so rude to me today and he has no right to be fucking asshole, people say Randy's the difficult one he ain't got nothing in Rhodes." Matt laughed. "Babe lets get out of here" she nodded and Matt paid the bill and the two headed out holding hands and laughing over a joke Matt told her.

Cody was fuming seeing her and Matt, he had followed them here after hearing this was where Matt was taking her. The two looked cosy and he was pissed he didn't want to be here with Kelly. They had dinner and all he wanted to do was get out of here, Kelly was so boring and all he wanted was to be with Kerry. He had completely freaked out after Phil's text and now he felt really stupid about it, Phil had told him earlier that Kerry had been upset they were friends from back to his OVW days and she had stayed in the bed and he had slept on the couch. Cody felt bad for all the negative thoughts he had had about her, she wasn't a slut she didn't sleep around. He had been so mean to her this morning because he was jealous and he shouldn't have acted the way he did, she had looked awful when she came to ring and he could smell alcohol off her all the guys did but they kept her away from Vince so he didn't, she still wrestled well but she wasn't her best and he felt partially responsible. Maybe if he hadn't been an ass to her at breakfast he could have brought her to arena and she wouldn't have gone to a bar. He finished his meal with Kelly and dropped her to the hotel, she wasn't flying out until the next morning, he headed to the airport and gave his rental back and he headed to the check in desk. He smiled she was there but it quickly went to a frown Matt was there as well, she had checked in and her and Matt headed off somewhere, she hadn't even seen him.

Kerry and Matt headed to the bar, Matt was flying home tonight and was in the same gate as her so he was keeping her company and she was grateful for it she knew she would be seeing Cody but she knew he'd stay away while Matt was there. "Matt, I had a really good time, but to be honest I'm not really looking for anything serious" she told him shyly. "You know Kerry that's cool, I mean I'd really like to date you but if you don't wanna be serious, can we still date, keep it casual?" he asked hopefully. "Matt, I respect you and I do like you so I'll be honest I don't date for my own reasons so if you think that us dating casually will lead to us being serious, it wont, I want to be honest with you, I'd like us to be friends, but I'm sorry Matt I cant date you. I don't want to lead you on, I'm not ready to date and I don't want to tell you I am when I'm not." "Thank you for being honest, I do want to be friends with you and I guess with me on the road and you not now would not be a good time for us to be together." Matt told her she nodded slowly, she felt weird about it he didn't seem to get it at all and as Matt leaned in to her and kissed her it felt wrong. She moved back and she saw Cody looking at them and he looked heartbroken.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey everyone thank you all so much for the reviews and for reading, I just want to point out **__**something's with this story and chapter it may look like Kerry is , leading Cody on but I want to make it clear, she does like Cody but she is very conflicted, on one hand she wants to be with him and on the other she feels she's betraying her fiancé, I don't want her to come across as a tease as she and Cody share some moments, I want you guys to see that she's also scared of falling for someone again ad while she likes Cody she's afraid that if she was with him, what she'd do if she lost him, again I want to make sure the point coming across is she's not a tease to him and she will slowly open up to him and explain to him why she's so cautious with her heart.**_

_**Thanks again for reading and reviewing, its nice to hear the criticism and the compliments, I do want to say that I want people to be honest and I appreciate all the reviews I've gotten.**_

_**Enjoy !!!!!  
**_

_**Iluvmycena xx**_

Cody had seen Matt kiss Kerry and he had felt like he had been punched in the gut. It hurt so bad, he knew it was his own fault he had been an asshole to her earlier, he a

had taken Kelly on a date how was Kerry to know he wanted to be with her, his actions to day definitely hadn't shown and it and he felt so stupid. God he really liked her and he had blown his shot with his own stupidity. Matt was a good guy and he knew he'd treat her right but he still didn't want her to be with him. He had never felt like he did when he had kissed Kerry before, it had felt so right

Kerry had finally got away from Matt he had gone home for his days off. Kerry felt so bad that Cody had seen them kiss and he probably thought she and Matt were together and while she wanted to push Cody away she didn't want to hurt him like that and she knew she needed to speak with him and tell him the truth. She decided to text him to find him rather then go looking otherwise shed never see him.

_Hey babe, where are you? I need to speak to you..__ Please Codes?_

Cody was sitting a café in the airport when he got the text, as much as he didn't want to hear she was with Matt he knew he had to speak to her, they lived together and they would be travelling together they needed this to be sorted. So he texted her back.

_Hey __I'm ok, I'm in the café by gate 5, see you soon. _

Kerry sighed when she got the text; ok she deserved him to be annoyed with her. She headed to the café and when she got in she easily found him, she sat down and when he looked up at her she wanted to cry he just looked so hurt and defeated and this what she was trying to avoid. She got up and walked over to him, she sat on his lap and cuddled him, she rested her head in the crock of his neck and he could feel tears on his neck, which surprised him. He cuddled her back, wanting to be close to her while he could. She looked at him with her tear stained beautiful face and he sighed. "I'm sorry Cody, I never wanted to hurt you and I did anyway" she told him regretfully. "I'm not dating Matt, what you saw it wasn't what it looked like, ok it was I mean he kissed me, but Codes I swear to you I didn't ask him to or want him too, I told him I didn't want to date him and I don't, I cant be with him or anyone, I'm sorry if I led you on, I do have my reasons, I'm not ready to tell you but I will someday."

"Babe seeing you kiss him honestly it hurt me so bad, I really like you Kez I wanna be with you but if your not ready for that then that ok, I hope you will but I'm prepared to wait for you, I think you're amazing, I love being with you and we can be friends if that's what you need. I just hate seeing you with other guys like that." She nodded "I'm sorry babe, I don't want to hurt you, I don't want you to wait for me Cody, that's so sweet of you but you need to find the girl for you and I'm sorry but I'm not her Cody. It so sweet you care about me but I don't know will I ever be able to date again and I don't want to lie to you and give you false hope. I really care about you Cody and I hate knowing I'm hurting you but I cant date, I just cant."

"Kez if you're not ready to date then I can respect that, could we like see each other casually see what happens, you know not be serious but see each other" he asked hopefully. "Cody, I don't want to give you false hope, I'd like to go out with you at some point but could we not label it right now, can we be friends, I'm starting in the WWE and I kinda want to focus on me and my dreams right now, I'd like us to be friends first if that would be ok?" she asked him.

He sighed friends was better then nothing and he nodded his head. Kerry leaned into him and kissed him on the lips, the two kissed sweetly for a few minutes and then pulled back. She looked Cody in the eye and told him "I don't want to be with anyone but you, I want you to know that, I'm not ready to date but if and when I am, if you're not dating I'd be with you, I want you to know I really care about you and you're the only guy I'd want to be with." Cody smiled and leaned down and kissed her. "I'm glad baby, I'm so thankful you told me that." The two gazed at each other before they heard and exaggerated cough both turned reluctantly and saw Ted smiling at them. Kerry groaned and got off Cody's lap and sat next to him, she rested her hand on his knee and he wrapped an arm around her waist.

She liked Cody but she was scared what would she do if she fell for him and he was taken from her? She couldn't face that again, she had to stay away like that she had to be just friends with him she couldn't afford to love him because she couldn't afford to lose him. She needed to get her head together because as much as she was attracted to him she didn't need to get hurt again and she couldn't stand losing Cody to protect the both of them she needed to set boundaries but she couldn't help herself, every time she was near him she wanted to be touching him in some way and sometimes she couldn't help herself and then shed be mad at herself cause shed be leading him on and she didn't want to do that. She was sending out mixed signals but she couldn't help herself.

"So Kerry how was the date with Matt?" Ted asked curiously. Cody tensed and Kerry

just wanted to make it all go away. "it was ok I mean he's a nice guy and we had fun but

we're just gonna be friends, he wanted to date and be like a couple but I don't want that

and if I did I honestly don't see myself with him. He's nice but there's no spark there

well at least for me there wasn't, I told him that he was a great guy but I didn't want to

date. He kissed me and honestly I felt nothing for him, he wanted us to date casually you

know I think he thought if we did I'd fall in love and we'd be together but I told him no,

he's sweet and I want to be friends but that's all I ever want from him" she told Ted.

She felt Cody relax and she felt his hand squeeze her thigh, she smiled at him cutely.

Ted had to laugh at the two they were completely into one another and he was gonna do

What he could to get them together, they were perfect for one another and the sooner

They realised that the better for everyone. Ted ordered something to eat he was starving

he was the only one who hadn't gone out on a date for dinner, the three talked until they

were called to board the flight, Kerry and Cody were sitting together again and Ted was

behind them. He was happy, he wanted the two to get together so the more time they

spent together the better.

Cody and Kerry were sitting next to one another and the airhostess had brought them

pillows and a blanket. The two had cuddled up under the blanket together and Kerry

had her head on Codys chest, the two talked for awhile and eventually fell asleep.

They didn't wake until they heard them saying they had landed, Kerry and Cody stood

up reluctantly and headed with Ted to collect their cases, once they had gotten them, they

headed out to get a cab to the apartment. None of them said a word once they arrived they

were all tired and headed to their respective rooms to sleep.

The next morning they all headed into OVW to get back into the training, but they

headed to the meeting first, as usual Kerry rested her legs on Teds lap but this time Cody

didn't find himself as jealous as he usually was, he was never jealous of Ted per say it

was the fact that she was so relaxed with Ted was why he was jealous not Ted himself,

he knew Ted and Kerry didn't have feelings like that for one another, he just wanted to be

close to her and he felt like Ted was and he needed that, he liked her so much and he felt

good knowing she liked him too. He hated the thought of her dating anyone else and he

felt good that she wasn't going to that she liked him, ok she had things to deal with but he

was pretty confident they would get together, there was a spark between them and there

was no denying it.

They had the meeting and trained and headed back to the apartment. Kerry was quite

sore, one of the guys had worked stiff with her, Mark and her didn't get on, he had

decided early on he liked her and when she refused to go out with him, he decided hed

make her life a nightmare. He was the one spreading the rumours that her and Sean were

sleeping together, she had no doubt he had spread his little fantasy to a couple of the

wrestling gossip sites. It pissed her off, just because she knocked him back he felt he had

some right to go out there and spread utter lies about her and ruin her and Sean's

reputation. Sean hadn't realised it was Mark doing it and she certainly wasn't letting him

in on this fact, Mark would be worse to her, he could do some serious physical damage.

He didn't seem to care as it was what he did. He had dropped her awkwardly on her neck

a couple of times, she feared he'd break it one day. She couldn't wait to be out of there

and on the main roster. She hadn't even told Teddy what was going on because she

didn't want to worry him.

She headed to the tub she really needed to relax and the heat would help her neck, she

had to do it enough in the past, Mark had threatened her before and told her he'd make

it so she can never wrestle if she told anyone what he was doing and she was scared he

would do it. She kept it to herself and went for a long hot bath every night. She knew a

couple of the guys saw what was going on but Mark was like the Taker of OVW he

had been there so long he saw himself as the locker room leader, no one had the balls to

tell him the reason he was still in OVW, and not called up to the main roster was because

of his attitude, and the fact he had improved of the years but he was nothing exciting

and he definitely hadn't got what it takes to be on the active roster, he was good but

nothing special she didn't know why he wasn't let go before but she had heard Vince

liked his look. So she figured shed have to work with him on the main roster at some

point but she got the feeling that if she was part of Legacy then shed be ok there was no

way Mark was stupid enough to mess with Randy Orton. She felt like she could tell him

what was happening but then why would Randy even care? She was nobody to him sure

they'd talked and got on well at the house show but what did that matter. No she needed

to keep this to herself.

She spent at least an hour in the bath. Once she was finished she got dressed into her

tracksuit pance and a tank top and she headed out to the kitchen to see what the guys

were up to. She saw Cody and Teddy were at the table eating. "Hey did you save me

some?" she asked "Nope" Teddy told her laughing "Fuck off and make your own" she

looked at him and bit her lip and looked sad "Here have mine" Cody told her after seeing

her pout a little, she looked adorable. "Whipped" Ted coughed and the other two glared

at him. Kerry walked over to Cody "Thanks baby but I'm ok, I'll make my own dinner"

She gave Teddy a death look and he walked away laughing. "So babe you ok you've

been away from us since we got back?" Cody asked concerned over her. "I was in the

bath I'm a little sore after training I bumped awkwardly and hurt my neck and shoulders"

she told him. "Well how about after dinner I give you a massage?" "Wow that would be

awesome" she told him smiling.

Kerry made herself some pasta and sauce and sat at the table with Cody and the two talked she was happy they were getting along. "Randy wanted your number babe, I hope its ok that I gave it to him" he told her randomly. She looked shocked. "Ya that's fine but why would he want my number?" "I think you're going to be his new protégé, he's all about making sure you're ok, trainings going ok, no one is mistreating you, he rang while you were in the bath to see how you were, he's like a mother hen with you, he's gonna be so overprotective, he was asking me if you were going to the house shows, and if you were, did we book our flights and hotel, were we going to room together, if his flight is in before ours he'll collect us, he wants to hang out at Raw and drop us to the airport, I think you have a fan in Randy, he's really taken a shine to you." "That's sweet".

Once she was finished her dinner, Kerry and Cody headed into her room for the massage, he instructed her to lie face down on the bed, he straddled her and he gently pulled the straps of the tank top off her shoulders, he had grabbed some baby oil to use to help him and he quickly opened it and poured some on her back and he gently massaged her neck and shoulders he smiled when her heard her sigh in contentment "Cody that feels so good" she moaned slightly. He smiled and hoped he didn't get too excited; he didn't want to embarrass himself or her. He continued to massage her and after about half and hour he stopped. He saw she was sleepy so he kissed her neck "Night babe" he got up to walk away when she grabbed his hand. "Stay" she asked him. He nodded and he took off his t-shirt and tracksuit and got into bed with her in his boxers, once he was in the bed she cuddled up to him and rested her head on his chest

Ted woke the next morning and he went into wake Cody he was surprised when he wasn't in his room, after trying the kitchen and bathroom he realised Cody wasn't there he headed to Kerry's room to wake her, he smiled when he got to the room and saw the two cuddled up in bed, they looked so relaxed together, he knew nothing had gone on, Kerry wasn't ready for that but it was nice she was letting Cody in. He wanted what was best for her and he knew that opening up would do her the world of good, even if it wasn't to Cody she needed to speak about her loss and the grief she still had, he had seen the tattoos on her back, he didn't ask about it but Randy had, he wanted to know why she got six stars down her spine, he had to play dumb about the reasoning behind it. He knew that a lot of the guys had taken a liking to her, she was a tom boy but she did dress girly, although she didn't care too much about hair and make up, she was a natural beauty and she didn't take much to make her look gorgeous, Stephanie McMahon and Paul Levesque had commented to Vince on how stunning she was, even Taker had said she would be an asset to the company, she wrestled so well but got along with everyone, hell even the Divas on all the brands liked her.

"Kerry, Cody get up we've to head to training" Kerry woke up hearing Teddy call her, "thanks babe" Teddy nods and leaves them alone. "Cody, babe wake up we have to get to training" she told him gently shaking him. He woke up and smiled at her; he got up and headed to his room to get ready.

They headed out and when they arrived at training they were surprised to hear that there was some special guest trainers for a few days, they headed into the gym where the ring was and Randy Orton, John Cena and Dave Batista were there waiting. Kerry was so happy to see the friendly faces. She headed over to them. "hey guys, what are ye doing here?" Kerry asked smiling at them. "Hey baby girl we're here to do some guest training" Cena told her smiling. He had instantly taken a shine to her, she was gorgeous and all but he just saw her as a friend even as a little sister.

"I'm gonna and get changed see you in a bit" she told them smiling, she headed into her own locker room, being the only girl here had some perks, she quickly changed into her tracksuit pance and a an Evolution t-shirt she had in her locker, she'd give Randy and Dave some props with that top. She knew they'd get a kick out of it, she headed out to ring and they all went threw the warm up routine then they headed to the ring to show the guys what they were made off, Teddy and Cody had a tag match and then she had her match she usually got paired with Mark, this time was no different, they locked up and he started trash talking to her so low no one could hear, then he started to work stiff on her.

Randy and John looked at one another concerned this guy outweighed Kerry by at least 150 pounds he should be protecting her not hurting her, he lifted Kerry up for a suplex and then he just dropped her, she barely had a chance to protect her self and land the bump usually when you did a suplex you held the person in the air for a minute or two it looked like you were showing off your strength but you really gave your opponent time to regroup and prepare, then you waited for the signal to drop them, Randy and John knew they were told that here, either Mark didn't listen or he didn't care and he was putting another person in danger.

"Hey Mark watch what you're doing you're working stiff, she's sold the moves ain't no reason for that shit" Randy called. Mark didn't reply just picked Kerry up again and threw her into the corner, he then decided to show off and he did a tomb stone power driver and usually you drop to your knees to protect your opponent but no Mark dropped her on her head. Kerry was laid out in the ring and the guys were sure she was knocked out, Randy and John ran into the ring, Ted called for a trainer and Cody went up to Mark. "What the fuck was that man, you dropped her" he roared at Mark. "Dude calm down I didn't mean to she didn't wrap her arms around me, I set the move up and she didn't hold her end up" Mark told him calmly " You didn't give her fucking chance too, so what as punishment you knocked her out" "Look Rhodes, your girlfriend wants to be a pro, and if she cant set her self up for moves that's not my problem, she's only still her cause she's fucking O Haire. And now you" Cody went to hit him but Batista came over.

Randy and John were worried Kerry hadn't moved since she'd been dropped, Dave the OVW trainer to one look at her and called 911, he knew this wasn't going to be good. The ambulance showed up and the paramedics loaded her into it, Ted got in with her and they headed off, John and Randy called training off as they knew no one would be able to concentrate and they headed along with Dave and Cody to the hospital.

Ted was in the waiting room in the ER, he couldn't believe what had happened, what was wrong with Mark? He sat with his head in his hands worrying about his best friend, when the doors opened and all the guys walked in. "any news?" Randy asked concerned, Ted shook his head. An hour or so later a Doctor walked out "whose here for Kerry Adams?" All the guys stood up, "You family I can only speak to family?" "I'm her brother, its ok to speak to everyone" Ted interjected. "Ok Ms Adams had suffered a concussion, she's very lucky if she had been driven harder to the ground shed have been paralysed, she's also damaged some ligaments in her back but nothing that wont heal. Ms Adams has a weak neck, it seems this isn't the first time it has been targeted, there's a lot of unhealed damage there, she wont need surgery but she will need rest and Physiotherapy I recommend she doesn't get into the ring again for at least two months to give her time to heal, in the mean time she can be released, she's awake, I can keep her over night but if someone will be with her at all times she can leave, she will need to be woken up continuously during the night to ensure she doesn't slip into a coma.

"I'll be with her so she can be released" Cody and Ted said at the same time. The doctor nodded and went to get her release papers drawn up, the guys headed into the room to see Kerry and she looked so fragile and vulnerable in the bed, she had a neck brace on. "Hey Care bear how you feeling?" Ted asked "Like I was hit by a truck" she told him seriously. "Kerry they're allowing you to go if we're around so you wanna get ready?" Ted asked. She nodded and the guys were about to leave the room when a weak voice called "teddy, I can't move my neck would you help me get dressed?" Ted turns around, "I'm meant to be undressing you not dressing you Care Bear" he told her jokingly causing her to smile. "Ya right Dibiase, like that will ever happen". The guys head out to give her privacy and twenty minutes later she walks out, the doctor advised to leave the brace on as a precaution.

As they head out to the car Kerry walks over to Cody and as there walking out she takes his hand, he squeezes hers gently and they head to Randys hummer, Randy, Kerry, and Cody get into Randys and the other go to Cena's, They all headed back to the apartment. Kerry struggled in to the apartment and she decided to head for bed she was so sore and not up to making small talk with the guys. Ted followed her in and he helped her get ready for bed. He got her changed and helped her into bed, he had been terrified early that it was serious, he couldn't get over what the doctor said about it being weakened and not the first time it had been targeted.

He didn't want to question her to much as he knew she was still in shock over what had happened, he kissed her forehead and headed out to the guys to give her a chance to rest he took a note of the time as he had to call her in exactly one hour. He sat down by Randy and he ran his hand over his face wearily. "who the fuck was the Punk?" Randy asked angrily. "That's Mark" Cody told him, "how long he been there, couple of months?" Randy asked. "No more like a few years" Ted said bitterly. "He should know better then to work stiff, let alone work stiff with a girl and hurt her" John told them.

"He hates her though, he liked her when she first started and he asked her out, she told him no and I thought he took it ok" Ted tells them. "You think he did that shit on purpose? Cody asks outraged. "The doctor said her neck was weakened, that it wasn't the first time it had been targeted" Dave told them. "ya but why would he pick on her just because she turned him down?" Randy asked concerned. "Dude rules the locker room he's pissed he looks bad in front of the guys especially when Rhodes came down and its clear to everyone that they have the hots for one another, he'd mad, that a superstar stepped in his yard so to speak" Ted tells them.

"So he decided because she's into Rhodes its ok to try and break her neck?" Randy asked in outrage. "I'm not saying its ok Randy but clearly he's been messing with her and she hasn't ever said anything about it. I cant believe she hasn't told me" Ted tells him. "She said her neck was sore the other night" Cody told them guiltily, " I gave her a massage I just presumed it was the normal aches and pains. She didn't elaborate and I didn't question her if I had this wouldn't have happened." "Cody she's stubborn she wouldn't have told you she's tough she doesn't appreciate being babied cause she's a girl man it ain't your fault" Ted tells him knowing Cody will beat himself up over it.

Kerry was lying in bed, she had been shaken badly by what had happened today, she had been told by the Doctor if she had been dropped any harder to the mat she would be paralysed and that terrified her, she loved what she did, it was her passion, but she hadn't ever worried about her safety before, she had never thought Mark would seriously hurt her but he could have and she was scared now. Next time she might not be so lucky she felt so stupid for not telling the guys, she suddenly wanted some sort of comfort and she knew she needed to see Cody, she felt safe with him he protected her, she knew the others would but if was different with Cody she had pretended to be strong all day but she needed Cody, she needed to be weak and she wanted him. She got out of bed slowly she headed out to the living room and all the guys were sat around talking and watching some TV.

She only wanted to see Cody and at first she didn't spot him and then she did, he was on a chair by the kitchen she walked over to him, and it was as if he sensed she was about to breakdown he opened his arms and she walked into him and started to cry hysterically, as the magnitude of the whole situation and how lucky she had been hit her, he wrapped his arms gently around her waist, he was careful of her as she was so sore still and with the neckbrace, she didn't even care she wrapped her arms around his torso and just cried.

The guys looked at the two and they knew then the feelings the two had for one another, they were so intune with one another, Cody whispered over and over that she was ok and shed be ok and Kerry nodded to him. He calmed her down and but he let her get it all out and he gently rubbed her back to soothe her and she soon stopped crying. She just clung to him and he was more then happy to hold her.

He gently moved back from her and he led her to the couch, Randy and John had moved to other seats and he sat down on the couch and he guided her next to him, she sat with her head lightly resting on his chest she was careful with the brace, he wrapped an arm around her and she soon relaxed back against him. He made sure she knew he was there for her by holding her and whispering to her. God they were so lucky she had been ok he didn't know what he would have done if she hadn't been, he would've beat the hell out of Mark, he still would but he didn't want to think what he could've done to that reckless fucker.

"Kerry, sweetie how are you feeling?" Randy asked concerned for her. "Numb, I cant believe what's happened.

I mean I could be paralysed right now, I just I don't know what to say or do its insane,you never imagine getting hurt and for it to be the way it was is wrong to me, I mean because of that asshole I'm going to miss my call up, who knows when I'll get that chance again, I may never, fuck what if hes ruined my shot at being on the active roster?" she asks hysterical.

"babe calm down, we'll talk to Vince tell him what happened, I'm sure it will be ok, we all witnessed it, you will be fine, we'll sort it out, you may still be able to travel with us and that will be good get a feel for backstage life" Cody tells her. He hadn't thought about what Vince would do but surely he'd understand?????


	6. Chapter 6

The guys sat quietly watching Kerry and Cody, when Kerry had her outburst of maybe not getting called up they all saw the look on Cody's face, he was distraught at the thought of her not getting called up and being around him all the time.

Kerry pulled away from Cody "what am I going to do, he's ruined everything?" "You need to relax babe, we haven't even spoken to Vince yet, so don't jump to conclusions its not your fault and I'm sure Vince will realise that, you didn't ask for that fucking idiot to drop you on your head.

Kerry didn't say anything just cuddled into Cody. She just wanted to feel safe and she did as long as Cody was with her. "I guess I better call Vince and see what he says, this would have to happen to me, it sucks."

She got out her cell and called Vince, there was no answer so she rang Stephanie McMahon. "Hi Stephanie, its Kerry Adams, I'm ok how are you? Well the reason I called is I had an accident at training today, I had a match and basically was dropped on my head, I was knocked unconscious and was then brought to the ER by ambulance, basically I have torn ligaments and muscles in my neck and the Doctor said if I had been dropped any harder on the mat id be paralysed, I was told to wear a neck brace and go for physio but I was told not to get in the ring for at least two months and I'm not really sure how that will work with my call up" she told her nervously.

Cody had wrapped his arms around her waist from behind her he had gently pulled her back to his stomach and he rested his chin on the top of her head. She had been tense but the minute Cody wrapped his arms around her she relaxed. She nodded to whatever Stephanie was saying. She said her good byes and hung up.

The guys all looked at her expectantly. "She said she'd have to look into what happened with Mark, talk to you guys and the other trainers, she knows it wasn't my fault but she needs to decide if Mark will be disciplined and in what way, she said the plan was to have me on tv in three to four months, she said that it will still stay in the time frame only now she wants me to see if its ok medically for me to fly to come travel with the active rosters, she wants me to go to Raw with Cody as normal, but then I'm to fly to Smackdown taping and go to house shows, she's saying Raw ones but some Smackdown depending but she wants me to get a feel for backstage get to know all the Superstars and Diva's and when I'm cleared medically come back to train here for a month or two and then head to Raw,"

"That's great Kerry at least you're not going to miss the call up" John told her. "Ya but it means I'm not going to be round here either" she told him. "So? You'll get to know everyone and that will be good for you" Dave told her.

"I know it will be good, Steph thinks it'll do me good, she said Taker wanted me to come to Smackdown at some point, apparently he sees me as the future of the company and he wants to mentor me and help me with the Psychology part of the business, he says I have the wrestling skills and am good at promos but he wants me to be able to tell a unforgettable story every time I'm the ring, so I have an advantage on my competition."

"That's great Care Bear, you know it looks good for you if Takers going to bat for you" Ted told her, she nodded as best she could.

This was surreal to her, she knew that it was good about Taker but she was happy with her life here, being with Teddy and Cody. She knew shed miss the two of them.

All she wanted was to be around two of her favourite guys, she's miss her Teddy, she was used to being around him all the time for the past year even going to Raw with just Cody was weird to her. She liked him as much as she tried to deny it she did, she wasn't going to do anything about due to her own reasons but it didn't mean that she didn't like him or care for him.

She would miss her closeness with Cody, he was so sweet to her and so protective of her, especially after the accident, he had really been there for her when she had had her melt down, her eyes were opened to how much he cared about her, he had been so sweet to her making sure to calm her down. She had been terrified that her call up would be over and that was the last thing she wanted.

Being without Teddy would be horrible for her she loved him, he was her BFF and he kept her spirits up, he knew all about her and he was there for her when she needed him all the time any time, she knew he would want to go after Mark she knew him and the guys would want to kick his ass.

She didn't want them to get in trouble for trying to get back for what he did to her, she loved the fact they all cared about her, it had been a long time since people had cared about her and it felt nice to feel safe and know you had people who care about you.

She was scared about being away from the place she felt most safe and the people who made her feel that way. She was excited it would be cool to have the whole WWE experience be able to go and travel with them all get a feel for it and then when she was part of the active roster it wouldn't be as stressful for her, she was nervous about being around Taker, she did appreciate the fact he wanted to help her but it was intimidating he was a big deal, he could make or break her career.

"You ok babe?" Cody asked looking at her in concern; she hadn't said anything for awhile. "ya, I'm excited that I'm not gonna lose my call up but I'm nervous going on the road, what if people don't like me".

"Kerry, we'll be there to look after you" Randy told her. "You can share a room with me." "I don't know, I think I should stay on my own I don't want rumours to start, saying I'm after you." "I mean stay with me and Cena we share a room" "then they'll say I'm after the two of you, they already think I'm after Cody I don't want people to think I'm a slut."

"But we all know your not" John tells her. "ya but these people don't really know me, like Randy I said hello and you judged me, you know like in that instant like ok, you backed away from it but still and I don't want to have a name in the locker room as being easy, I'm not that type of girl, I don't sleep around period and I don't want people thinking other wise."

"Kerry people wouldn't think that" Randy told her. "Come on Randy when you met me you thought I was just another piece of eye candy, be honest, Teddy had to talk to you to get you to even be nice to me"

"ya but to be fair I don't like the Divas all they are, are tits and ass, and I cant respect that, and ok ya you're gorgeous so I just presumed that you wouldn't know how to wrestle and I was wrong you can, you're better then any female on the active roster."

"Thanks Randy but I'm scared, I've never been without Teddy and I don't know what I'll do, I don't know anyone on Smackdown at least I'll have all of you on Raw."

"Care bear, I'll miss you too princess but you need to do this, it's a great opportunity you'll get to work with the best in the business, Taker will bring you to a whole new level."

"Thanks Teddy, will you come visit me?" she asked softly making the guys laugh at how adorable she looked with the hopeful look on her face.

"Yes princess I will". She nodded satisfied with his answer.

Cody smiled at the two, a couple of months ago he would have been jealous of their closeness now he saw it for what it was sweet.

He knew these two would always be just friends and neither had any interest in ever taking it further.

He knew she didn't want to date but he hoped at some point he could change her mind. It felt natural them being together, him being the one to comfort her and protect her when she was hurt, he was going to do everything in his power to get her to open up and trust and hopefully reconsider the no dating aspect.

Kerry cuddled closer to Cody "At least you'll be with me most days I'd go insane if I wasn't around one of you two"

Cody smiled; surprised shed said that she was usually so guarded with her emotions.

"Ya babe, I'll see you for Raw and some of the house shows, I don't do them all being here, but I'll see you every week."

"Anyway Matt will be travelling with you" John said knowing those two had gone on a date. "You two will have a chance to get to know one another and maybe become a couple."

Cody was stunned he hadn't thought of that possibility, she'd be on the road with all the guys.

"God no, I don't want to date him or any other WWE Superstar, when will people realise I don't want to date Matt."

Cody smiled next to her and was trying to stifle a laugh. She was so adorable when she was mad about something.

"Relax there, I was kidding" Cena told her flashing his dimples making Kerry automatically smile.

"Sweetie, you've had a long day and I think its time you went to bed and get some sleep" Randy told her concerned she had been threw a lot today and she needed her rest.

"Ya babe you need sleep" Cody told her. She looked up at him, "Will you stay with me, I don't wanna be alone."

"Ya babe whatever you need" he told her and she gave the guys hugs and Cody and Kerry walked into her room hand in hand.

They guys soon called it a night and headed back to their hotel to get some rest, they still had to do the training for the week.

Randy was pretty pissed about what had happened. He couldn't believe that the only reason Mark had messed with her was because she wouldn't date him.

Randy was very old school if you needed to get a guys attention in the ring for being lazy then ya you worked a little stiff, but you never ever worked stiff with a girl.

For one the majority of the Diva's were outweighed by the guys by 100-200 pounds in some cases, that type of weight meant you should be protecting the girl if you were called upon to work with her you never did what Mark did.

What annoyed him the most was she was such a great wrestler she didn't lose her head in a match and he had faced her she was feeding for all the moves, she was ready when you called for it, he didn't like Marks attitude.

He had hurt her serious enough that she had to stop training, he had watched the match today and Kerry had been prepared she was on her A Game, Mark hadn't that excuse.

When he did the pile driver Randy and John had both been scared he didn't give her any time to prepare, she was in the air and then on the floor.

Mark was obvious to blame, and he was lucky she wasn't hurt any more then she was or that it wasn't permanent Randy would have kicked his ass for sure had it been any worse.

He still would, he would call a match with Mark tomorrow in the ring under the pretence it was for training and he would kick that Punks fucking ass, he would show him why he was called the Viper. Mark didn't know what was coming Randy wasn't going to wrestle he was going to fight and that fucker would see what it would be like to be worked stiff on, but Randy wasn't going to do any damage, he couldn't afford to have Vince on his ass.

Kerry had gone to the bathroom to brush her teeth and when she walked back into her room Cody was still standing where he had been when he walked in she giggled making him turn around and smile at her.

"You know you could get into the bed" she told him.

He rolled his eyes "Thanks Captain Obvious but I was waiting to see which side you wanted.

She blushed and told him quietly "I don't care you're being my pillow so make yourself comfortable.

He laughed and got in shaking his head at her. He got in and lay down kinda in the middle to see where she'd go.

Kerry got in and cuddled up right to him, she had her head on his chest and an arm draped across his stomach. She sighed contently this was what she wanted to do all day. Feel safe with Cody.

Cody smiled to himself at her actions and he wrapped one arm around her waist and with the other he played with her hair softly and rubbed her ear.

She moaned quietly. This felt so good.

Cody looked down at her hearing the moan and smiled at the soft smile on her face she looked content and he was happy he was with her to make her feel that way.

The two soon drifted off to sleep.

Kerry woke the next morning to sounds of male voices she looked around her room and remembered her accident when she realised she couldn't move to freely.

She looked up slightly and saw Cody was still asleep.

She slowly got out of the bed so as not to wake him and put on her dressing gown and headed out to the kitchen to see who was there.

She smiled seeing Teddy, John, Dave and Randy in the kitchen.

"Hey Care Bear how are you, where's your shadow?" Teddy asked smiling.

"I'm good Junior and if by shadow you mean Cody then he stills asleep."

"Rhodes left you alone?" John teases.

She blushes. "I don't think he realised I'm awake yet."

The guys all laugh at her which makes her go even redder.

"What?" she asks innocently.

"That boy is so into you its not even funny" Dave tells her.

"Why cant you two just get together already, its obvious you like one another" John asks.

"I, well, he , I, I just cant guys I just cant" she tells them quietly trying not to cry.

Randy sees her reaction and makes a mental note to speak about this with her again another time when they're alone.

"So Care bear you better call him he has training today."

"Actually no he doesn't" Dave tells them.

They all look at him puzzled.

"Well people think you two are dating or like one another or whatever and when Steph heard you were injured but ok she gave Cody and Ted the day off, she wants them to calm down before they go back to training and see Mark, she knows the two are ready to kick his ass and she wants to avoid it if at all possible."

Ted laughed "If Steph thinks im not gonna kick that punks ass when I get back then shes insane."

"Teddy please don't"

"Babe no, he hurt you"

"But I'm ok I don't want you to get in trouble"

"Kerry I wont"

"You will please Teddy promise me you wont, I don't want you to do anything to jeopardise your call up."

"don't make me promise that I cant he hurt you"

"I know but please promise me you wont hurt him"

"I cant Kerry I have to"

"No Teddy you don't have to please for me"

"Kerry you don't know what it was like, seeing what he did and not being able to stop it, you could be paralysed right now and I cant let him get away with it, I love you Care Bear, you're my family, the little sister I always wanted and he messed with my family, they're off limits, I'm gonna kick his fucking ass."

"Teddy I love you, you're my family you know that and I get why your angry I do if he did that to you id want to rip his head off but please I cant have you in trouble Teddy, I cant lose someone else that I love please Teddy I'll beg if I have to but don't go after him" she told him crying.

Teddy instantly walked over to her and took her in his arms. "I'm sorry I really am I promise you Princess I wont do anything, please stop crying you know I cant stand seeing you cry."

Kerry just continued crying, she was scared ever since Jay dies she was worried that anybody she got close to and loved would die and she couldn't face that. Teddy being in the ring with Mark scared her, those two would go at it and she was worried that Mark might seriously injure Ted.

Ted was a better wrestler but Ted would be emotional and that would be his down fall. If he was emotional and upset about her injury then Mark could do some real damage and she really didn't want that to happen.

Ted wanted to smack himself when she told him she couldn't lose anyone else she loved. He knew after jay dying that was her biggest fear.

"Care Bear relax please, I wont touch him cause you asked me too, just don't be upset."

Kerry didn't reply she just cuddled closer to her BFF.

Cody woke up and realised he wasn't in his room, he looked around and remembered he had stayed in Kerry's room last night after what had happened.

He looked around and realised she wasn't in the room, he got up and quickly got dressed and headed out to the kitchen.

He walked over to her quickly seeing she was upset and clinging on to Ted for dear life.

"What's happened Kerry? Are you hurt?" Cody asked concerned, making the guys smile at him, they had never seen his like this with a girl.

Randy smiled at Cody and Kerry, he knew why Cody liked her, she was gorgeous and all but that could only get someone so far.

Kerry was a sweet girl, he knew that she was in a lot of pain, he knew Ted knew what was up and he would find out, he wanted to protect her like she was his kid, he could see some of his own past demons in her.

She seemed to be in deep pain, kind of in a dark place at times and then others she wasn't she saw the light.

He worried a little Rhodes was getting to involved, she had made every indication she didn't want a relationship, but you also couldn't deny the obvious attraction and chemistry between the two.

It was obvious they cared about one another and maybe when Kerry got over whatever it was she was hiding she would give Rhodes a shot but he did feel right now that wasn't an option and he did worry Rhodes would be hurt.

He thought maybe her coming on the road and spending time away from Rhodes was a good idea, while Randy could see she cared about him it was also obvious to him that she also seemed to be backing away from it aswell.

He wanted to help her and have her trust him and open up to him about what was bothering her.

He now knew why management put her with him she would be someone he could relate too, and he could right his wrongs with the company and all the people who had tried to help him and he had brushed off.

After all the drama he had causes there was still to this day some of the boys in the back that couldn't stand him, he knew he had to earn their respect back.

Some had made it easier then others but that was the consequences of his actions, he'd eat shit and make it look like he enjoyed it.

Kerry turned to Cody "Ya I'm ok, I just don't want Teddy to go after Mark, he's promised not to and I want you to promise me the same."

"I cant do that"

"You can and you will Cody."

"but he hurt you he has to pay for that"

"Its not your place to do it Cody, I'm not asking I'm telling you to back off its not your fight."

"You're telling me?"

"Ya"

"You're not my mother, in fact you're nothing to me you have no right to tell me anything" he told her pissed off.

Wow that hurt. "Ya so if I'm nothing to you keep you're fucking nose out of my business."

"That fucker needs to learn respect."

"Who the fuck are you kidding Rhodes, it aint your fight so back off, I'm warning you."

"What the fuck will you do you couldn't even take the moves in the ring let alone fight him" he said without thinking.

"You're right I cant defend myself huh? What about all the times he worked stiff in the ring with me before, what about all the times he cornered me in the locker room, what about the times when we were out huh? You know nothing Rhodes so don't act like you do."

"And you came off the worst."

"But I defended myself, I'm telling you to respect my wishes, if you don't that's fine but if you don't then you don't exist to me anymore, don't talk to me don't even look at me, if you see me walk the other way. I mean it Rhodes that's it."

"You are serious aren't you?"

"Ya I don't want drama around here and if you want that shit that's your own thing but don't use me as an excuse."

"why are you letting him get away with it, you were a mess yesterday, he nearly paralysed you, you couldn't stop shaking even in bed you were terrified, you were clinging to me like a life line."

"Had I realised it was a problem I wouldn't have done it. I'm sorry Cody next time I'll go to Teddy for support, I won't bother you again."

"That's not what I fucking meant and you know it, I don't give a fuck about that, fuck Kerry if you wanted me too I'd hold you whenever you needed me but I just cant see why you want him to get away with it."

"Cody I'm not, Stephanie is dealing with it, I don't want any of you guys involved he'll get his don't worry but let the blood be on her hands and not yours, don't get in trouble with management when they will sort it all out."

"Please babe for me don't make them pissed at you cause it'll mean they'll punish you and it'll suck if they stop us hanging out cause they will and you know they will, I'm only going to Raw to hang with you, otherwise they'll move me to Smackdown permanently, Stephanie said if you guys got into it she'd separate us and we know you're on Raw, we'd never see each other then."

Cody calmed instantly hearing that, he didn't want them separated.

"Fine I wont touch him" he tells her eventually.

"Promise?" she asks looking hopefully.

He sighs reluctantly "I promise."

"Thank you" she told him and leans over and kisses his cheek softly.

They guys smile at the exchange and they head to training.


	7. Chapter 7

Cody went and sat in his room silently fuming, he understood where Kerry was coming from and he knew he'd respect her wishes about not getting involved but he really wanted to beat some sense into Mark.

Who the fuck did he think he was putting his hands on a girl and not just and girl, Kerry.

He had been so pissed when he heard the doctor say her neck had been targeted to before and was weakened that obviously meant that fucker had done this to her before and she had been too afraid to tell anyone.

That was what got him the most, she had been afraid and he felt like he had failed her not being there to protect her, she had told him her neck was sore, infact she had told himself and Ted a couple of times, they had both put it down to the usual aches and pains and neither questioned further.

He felt guilty, he hadn't asked her how or when it happened then he would have known what that asshole had done to her.

While he had feelings for Kerry that wasn't why he was mad, she was a female and a guy who should have been looking out for her in the ring, making sure she was safe at all times had deliberately and it seemed to be on numerous occasions work stiff with her and go out of his way to ensure she was injured, that didn't sit well with him.

When Matt and Kerry had had the match with himself and Ted he had not wanted in on that match if she was in the ring, but if he was tagged he would have rathered himself get hurt then do anything to harm a hair on her head, it was his responsibility to make sure she wasn't hurt in the ring while he was there.

He had seen Ted go out of his way to go easy on her, not patronise her but make sure he didn't to anything to hurt her and be too physical.

He had felt sick to his stomach seeing her in the air and noticing Mark hadn't given her enough time to set herself up to take the move, he had watched on in horror knowing he couldn't do anything and he wouldn't reach her in time when Mark just drove her head first into the mat.

He had run into the ring and got in Mark's face. He had wanted to hit that asshole so hard for hurting Kerry but Dave had held him back.

While he was grateful Dave hadn't let him do something stupid he was still pissed that he hadn't got at least a punch in.

He had been mad that Kerry made him promise not to touch Mark, he wanted to get revenge for her, he had taken her out of the game for 2 months and she was lucky that her call up hadn't been affected.

He was glad he had the day off, he needed to clear his head and chill out before he saw Mark next or he would break his promise to Kerry and he knew that couldn't be an option, he needed her to trust him and this was one way to help show he was a man of his word. While his pride wanted him to beat the shit out of Mark his head and his heart told him not too.

Kerry had made it clear to him that she didn't want to date, he knew she had some reasons for that, ones she wasn't willing to share yet and he respected that, they hadn't known each other for very long but hopefully he could get to know her and she'd let him in.

She had told him she did like him and when she was ready she would like to date him and that made him feel good, he did want to be with her but he wasn't about to pressure her, there was a chance she would never open up so he wasn't going to cut himself off from the dating world, if he met someone he liked he would go for it. Kerry had offered him no guarantees.

What was important to him was to be her friend; he wanted them to have a strong foundation to build a romantic relationship on. He knew that he had to take it slow with her and he was willing to wait but he wasn't going to deny himself dating other girls if the opportunity arouse that he wanted.

He hadn't met anyone since he started in the WWE he wanted to be with and that was two years ago, but he was keeping all his options open.

Randy, John and Dave had headed to training, John could feel the tension radiating off Randy, he knew his best friend and he was mad, since Randy and Sam had gotten back together Randy had learned to control his temper, something the entire locker room was grateful to Sam for.

He knew Randy well enough to know he was majorly pissed the fact he wasn't saying anything spoke volumes to John, Randy had taken a shine to Kerry after meeting her just like he himself had, she was a sweet kid, she had this aura of innocence that radiated off her but it was also quite clear there was some darkness there too.

He had hard from reliable sources that Randy had been hand picked to be her mentor, and while most people couldn't understand why Randy had been picked infact a lot of the people in the back thought it was a huge mistake, John on the other hand knowing RKO knew he was the right man for the job.

Kerry was clearly in a lot of pain not just physical after the accident but emotional, a blind man could see it; he thought that Cody didn't see that she had a lot of issues; he was infatuated with her and didn't notice.

John had noticed backstage at Raw that while she put on a great show of being bubbly there were moments when she let the mask slip and he could see the pain in her eyes, and he wanted to help her but he figured he would let RKO, Randy of all people knew what it was like to be hurt and in pain.

While it seemed Kerry seemed to be able to put on an act Randy hadn't, Randy didn't hide his pain, no Randy took it out on everyone else, and people thought he was an asshole the way he screamed at people and had his infamous temper tantrums, Randy couldn't deal with his problems so he went into self destruct mode.

When Randy had met Sam, John and everyone had seen a change in him. It was obvious he had fallen for her and very quickly but Randy hadn't been able to deal with it so he went and treated her like shit.

He cheated on her and bragged about it to her face in order to hurt and make her feel like he did. Sam had confided in John that she and Randy weren't serious so he hadn't technically cheated but still it hurt her for him to go into detail about his conquests.

She had told him she really cared about Randy and she could see he was hurting but after two years with him she had told John she needed more then what he could offer her, she loved him but she loved herself more and being around him and his drama just wasn't worth it not at the price she mentally and emotionally paid for it. She may have loved Randy but she told him it was obvious it wasn't mutual so she was leaving him and she was gonna be with someone who had their shit together.

John had been sad for her, she was the sweetest most down to earth woman he had ever met, she was gorgeous but she was beautiful on the inside and she didn't deserve the way he treated her. He had been sad when she had dropped out of his life, she had become one of his best friends, and he knew with out a shadow of a doubt she was the best thing to ever happen to Randy. He would never find better then Sam.

Randy had pretended he didn't give a fuck Sam had left him but he knew he had been caught off guard by it. It had tried his hardest to push her away and when he finally succeeded he didn't understand why she was done with him.

Randy had gone out to clubs and gotten completely drunk, he'd flirt with girls but he couldn't be with them, which had shown John how much he loved Sam, he just couldn't be with anyone else, he had no problem cheating on her but when she left him he couldn't be with anyone else.

John remembered when they all went out to a club in St Louis. John had seen Sam there with some of her friends but he hadn't pointed that out to Randy neither had any of the other guys the main reason was Sam and some guy were grinding all over one another on the dance floor, Sam had been wearing a dress that was extremely revealing and John and the boys knew if Randy saw her he would go insane.

He had tried to get Randy out of the club but it hadn't worked he had seen one of Sam's friends, John had seen Randy light up at the thought Sam may be here, he had turned and looked for her frantically, he finally spotted her on the dance floor, and John had never seen the stony look he got any where but the ring, he turned into the Viper he stared at the two stalking his prey almost, he just stared stonily at the two not making any move until the guy had turned Sam around and kissed her, Randy had stood there in shock it wasn't until the guys hands rested on her butt did Randy lose his cool and he stalked over there, John had ran after him not knowing what the hell Randy would do.

He had walked over to the guy and grabbed him and pulled him away from Sam, he then punched the guy in the face. Sam slapped the shit out of Randy, John could tell he had scared Sam, she wasn't with Randy anymore and what she did was none of his business. John had grabbed Randy, the bouncers came up and even though they knew who Randy was they had to kick him out for fighting.

Randy seemed to get with it again and he tried talking to Sam but she was having none of it. Randy left and John had never seen him so remorseful.

He knew he had gone too far but he couldn't help it. John knew Randy had gone to Sam's house and had been pissed to find out she had gone to Cabo on her Spring break.

Randy had been like a dog that she was away and he called and texted her non stop but she didn't pick up and she certainly didn't answer any of his texts.

Backstage at Raw one night Randy had begged Maria to go onto Sam's MySpace. Sam had blocked Randy and set her page private and so he wasn't able to look at it. Sam and Ria had been friends so she reluctantly agreed, she logged into her MySpace and clicked on Sam's page and she gave the laptop to Randy and left him alone, she knew Sam was dating someone and she wanted to keep out of it.

Randy had brought the laptop back to his and Johns dressing room, he had been excited like a little kid to see her page when they were dating she had sweet pictures of them together, what he found on her updated page had shocked him.

John had sat with him looking at the page, he saw she had changed her background to some actor but what he noticed was she had changed her single status to in a relationship, he had seen Randy look at that in disbelief.

Randy had then went to her pictures and the album she had of the two of them was gone she had obviously deleted it. He had seen an album called WWE pics and he had seen Randy smile hopefully but that soon left when he opened that and saw there was none of him.

He then went and looked at her Spring Break pics album and that was when Randy became a broken man, there was pictures of Sam and some guy kissing and cuddling, holding hands, and under a few it said me and my man, or Sam and her boyfriend, he had seen Randys eyes well up with tears, he knew that was when Randy realised he had gotten his wish he had finally driven her into the arms of another man, and he suddenly realised that was not where he wanted her to be, he wanted her to be with him.

He had never seen Randy like that before in his life. He felt bad for him but in some ways he didn't, he had asked for what happened.

A couple of weeks later Sam had turned up at Raw in St Louis, Maria and Candice had invited her and she had turned up with her boyfriend.

John felt bad for Randy, he had gotten excited hearing Sam was there but it had been short lasting when he heard she had brought her boyfriend.

He had gone over to see her anyway with him and Sam had barely acknowledged Randy while he had gotten a huge hug. Once they got back to their locker room Randy had lost it and completely trashed it. John had let him knowing he had to release his rage at his own stupidity.

Three weeks later Candice had told him and Randy that Sam and her man had gotten engaged, John had thought Randys reaction before had been bad but he had completely shut down hearing that, he had been a nightmare to be around, he wasn't talking to anyone, he wasn't eating, he wasn't sleeping, he just brooded.

John had gotten sick of it and told him to go do something about it and Randy had looked at him like he was crazy next thing John knew Randy had ran at him hugging him fiercely and he had left, leaving John confused and freaked out.

Randy had come back to Raw a changed man, Randy had told him that the girls had lied to get his ass in gear Sam and her boyfriend had split up, he and Sam had had a heart to heart, he told her he loved her and he finally let her in and he and Sam were back together.

Everyone had been so happy because they had seen a change in Randy he became way more relaxed he had calmed down a lot, he wasn't screaming at people he was a one woman man no more ring rats and he wasn't drinking as much anymore. Sam hadn't asked him to stop drinking or cut it down but Randy confided in John he had been drinking his problems away and while he enjoyed a couple of drinks now he was so happy in all aspects of his life he didn't need to drink so much.

After getting a second chance with Sam, Randy had done a 360 in his behaviour and he was welcomed by the majority of the locker room, some were sceptical but Randy understand and he had done his best to gain back their respect.

John knew RKO was a changed man and that's why he would be the right man for helping Kerry and whatever issues she was going threw.

Randy had said much after leaving the hotel that morning, he had talked to Sam the night before and told her what had happened and she was horrified that any guy could do that to anyone let alone a girl.

He had ranted and raved to Sam, he had told her how he had seen that there was something up with Kerry, he'd noticed that she seemed to drift in and out of happiness, and he gathered from hints that Ted had said there was a lot more to her story then anyone knew and he was hoping he would be able to help her.

Sam had told him to thread carefully with her, if there was something going on for her she may not be ready to talk he would need to be patient and he had agreed he wouldn't push her.

He would keep an eye on her and let her know if she needed to talk to someone she could talk to him.

But he was not going to pressure her into something she didn't want to say or do.

He couldn't wait to get to the training session, Mark was in for a rude awakening if he thought Randy Orton was going to sit back and let him hurt someone let alone a female then he was in for a surprise.

He was going to make him feel some pain and see what working stiff with someone was all about; he wouldn't break any bones for now anyway. He'd see what Steph had in store for him first; he hoped Mark would be fired.

Kerry had gone back onto her room after her little showdown with Cody. She didn't want him to get involved in her situation because she new it was only gonna cause problems for him in the long run.

She didn't want any of the guys to get in trouble because of her, that's why she never told them about what Mark did, had they known all hell would have broken loose, she was hoping that it wouldn't come to that.

She had finally gotten her life together after Jay and she didn't want it to be taken away from her.

Making new friends in OVW and with the superstars and Divas had been amazing and it was so great to have new people in her life that didn't know of her loss, they were getting to know her on her terms and that was amazing to her, she loved it.

Talking about Jay was still difficult for her, she didn't think she would ever get over him but she knew she had to deal with that.

Ted had been great to her he was the only person in OVW that she had told about Jay and he had been so great to her, he was a shoulder to cry on when she needed and he let her tell him all her feelings, her fears, her hopes and her dreams, whatever she needed to talk about Ted Dibiase always listened and made himself available for her.

She loved Teddy with all her heart he was like the big brother she never had and always wanted he had become a big part of her life and she was so grateful she had met him.

Slowly but surely she was learning with his help to deal with her issues. She knew that being in OVW had definitely helped her, she was finally happy.

Meeting Cody had been something she never expected, she had feelings for him, she was certainly attracted to him, she just wasn't sure she would ever be ready to do something about it.

Telling Cody about Jay wasn't something she wanted to do in the foreseeable future, if she ever wanted to be with Cody she knew she would have too, she was just afraid, what would he think? Would he go at her pace?

As much as she was afraid to be with anyone else she didn't want Cody to move on and be with someone else, the thought of that made her insane with jealousy but she really didn't think she had any right to be upset if he did.

She had promised him nothing, except she had told him while she wasn't ready to date if she was it would be him. That wouldnt be enough for him, he was a gorgeous, young, sexy man, he was sweet and funny, and he was single and not messed up emotionally, he was a great catch and any girl would be lucky to be with him.

Ted had gone to the gym to release some of his aggression, he felt so bad for Kerry, she was so afraid of losing people she loved and there was nothing he could do about it, it made him feel helpless that he couldn't protect her and that wasn't a feeling he enjoyed.

He had worried about Kerry since he met her, he had been wary of living with a girl when he was with Katie but once he met Kerry it had gone she was a sweetheart. She was now part of the Dibiase family, all him family loved her and they were happy she was with him training she was the sister he never had but always wanted.

He wanted Kerry to be honest with Cody. Cody would understand her better if he knew what she was dealing with. Cody would be able to help her if she let him in.

He understood that she was afraid to let someone in but he knew Cody would let her set the pace for their relationship, if Cody knew she had lost her fiancé he would be able to cope better, it would allow him get to know her at her pace but he would know why she was so scared to date again.

Kerry obviously had feelings for Cody, and he knew Cody liked her too and he wanted them both to be happy if that wasn't with each other then fine but it would be nice if they gave it a try.

Randy Orton walked into the OVW training ground and the boys all stopped what they were doing.

Matt a friend of Kerrys walked over to him, "Hey how is Kerry, I tried ringing her last night but she never picked up, I just wanna know is she gonna be ok?" he asked nervously seeing the glare Randy was giving him.

Damn people were right he was really intense. If he didn't want to know how Kerry was he would have backed away.

Kerry was like a little sister to him a lot of the guys in their group. He just wanted to make sure she was ok even if he had to go threw Orton to do it.

Randy glared at Matt. "She's freaked out how the fuck do you think she is?" he asked harshly. "Look Man, she's a sweet girl and I'm sorry that she got hurt, if any of us had realised what that fucking asshole was doing to her we would have made it so he couldn't get near her, shes like my kid sister man and I'm as pissed as anyone else about so lose the fucking attitude ive known her longer then you so she is my business" Matt told him pissed off.

Randy was impressed this kid had guts if he was standing up to him. "She's pissed with Mark but she doesn't want anyone to go after him, Ted and Cody were given the day off to try and cool them down, she's in a lot of pain, but they told her if he had angled it different she'd be paralysed or if she was driven any harder into the matt she'd be dead."

"Fuck, put me against him in a match later, I'll show that fucker he better learn respect" Mark demanded.

"No man, I'm gonna show him a lesson in working stiff, but you'll get your pound of flesh I can promise you that."

Matt nodded and walked off.

Randy called all the guys over for training and they all warmed up, he looked for Mark but couldn't see him anywhere.

"Hey James, where's Mark?" Randy asked knowing James shared an apartment with Mark.

"He's sick man" James told him.

"What the fuck?" Randy asked.

"Ya he's not feeling well, I think he doesn't want to face here after yesterday"

"I don't give a fuck that asshole should be here, he's wasting everyones time, you go and call him, collect him , whatever I don't give a fuck but get him here and if hes not here in an hour you wont be either."

James left pissed that Mark had got him in trouble if he had to carry him to the training ground he would.

Kerry had taken off the neck brace, she hadn't showered since before the accident and she was starting to feel dirty, she couldn't really move her neck so she knew she would need help showering she just hopped Ted was around.

She headed out to the kitchen and she saw Cody sitting there. "Hey do you know where Teddy is?" she asked him softly.

He looked at her and shook his head "I think he went to the gym."

"oh, I guess I'll wait then"

"What for were you two meant to be going somewhere?"

"No I just wanted to take a shower and I don't really have much movement so I wanted Teddy to help me."

"I'll help if you want" Cody told her without really thinking.

"Am ya I guess if you don't mind"

Cody stood up and headed over to her.

"Lets go" he told her and the two headed for the bathroom.

Once inside Cody realised what he had offered to do, and he was regretting it he didn't know if he would be able to hold his excitement to himself and he didn't want to do anything to make Kerry feel uncomfortable.

"Ok well I guess I need help getting unchanged, I can go in my underwear/or a bikini, or you know with nothing whichever is easier but I'll need help washing myself and my hair" she told him embarrassed.

"Ok I guess the best thing is get into a bathing suit and I will too and then I can get in with you."

"You'll need to help me change I cant move my neck, I'm sorry" she told him embarrassed.

"No problem baby, I'll go change, grab your bikini and we'll sort it from there." She agreed so he headed into change his clothes.

He came back in a couple of minutes with her black bikini and he was in his shorts.

"Ok baby what I'll do is get your top and pants off first and then we can put on the bikini"

She agreed and he gently pulled her top over her head, and then he gently pulled her jeans off of her.

Once he had her jeans off he turned to her "Babe what ill do is I'll open your bra for you and help you take it off ill stand behind you and you can cover yourself with the bikini top and then I'll tie it for you."

"Thanks Codes" she told him and he did what he said he would.

Once he had tied the back of her bikini came the real problem. "Ok Babe, I know you cant move your neck so theres no point putting a towel around you and letting you do the ends, ok I'll stand behind you again and I'll pull your underwear off and I'll put on the bottoms of the bikini is that ok?"

"Am ya I guess" she had a thong on so it wasn't like she could leave that on she may aswell put on the end, he would see her butt either way she was glad he suggested he would stand behind her she didn't want him seeing her completely nude.

"Ok you ready?" he asked

"You in DX now or what? She asked giggling.

He smiled and he pulled her underwear down, he felt like such a pervert, she had the most amazing ass and all he wanted to do was squeeze it, well actually what he really wanted was to turn her around, and she her in all her naked glory, fuck he couldn't think like that he still had to help her in the shower.

He gently helped her move so he could put on her bikini ends, once those were on he got off his knees and the two walked over to the shower.

Cody turned on the shower to a reasonable temperature, the two stepped in and Cody stood behind Kerry, he gently wetter her hair and grabbed the shampoo, he put it in her hair and made sure to be as gentle as possible, he rinsed it out and did the same thing with the conditioner. He grabbed her shower gel and gently rubbed some in his hands and he got on his knees and rubbed it into her legs, fuck she was so hot and all he wanted was to be with her, he gently got up and turned her around, he got the gel and gently rubbed it on her chest, stomach and legs when he stood back up he couldn't resist, he gently pulled her to him and kissed her, it started off slow and on sided like she was debating with herself would she kiss back, just when Cody went to pull away she moved her hand to his face and kissed him back gently, she licked his bottom lip begging for entrance and he complied the two battled for dominance, while their tongues were massaging one another's, Cody moved his hands to her butt and he gently squeezed her butt making her moan into his mouth.

Kerry couldn't help herself when he kissed her it felt so right god he made her feel so good and alive. She continued kissing him tasting his whole mouth, it wasn't until she felt his erection pressed into her stomach did she realise what she was doing, she wasn't ready for this, it made her feel wrong.

Cody could sense that Kerry was getting tense and he realised she didn't want this. He pulled back and saw she was crying.

"I'm sorry, I don't know why I did that."

"No Cody don't apologise I wanted to kiss you I did, but then you well you know" she told him looking at his erection and that made Cody blush.

"Sorry I can't help that."

"I know but I'm not ready for that, I have a past Cody and I'm not ready to talk to you about it, I cant talk to anyone about it cause it hurts so much, I want to tell you everything, I don't know maybe if I could explain myself to you you would understand, I like you a lot more then I ever wanted to, I tried not to but I cant help it I do, I have these feelings for you and with my past I'm scared. I like kissing you and I want to kiss you like all the time but I'm not ready for what comes after kissing. God I sound like an idiot I really want to be with you, I do, I never wanted to date again after everything, but you changed that but I cant be in a physical relationship, at least not right now and god I don't know what to do anymore."

"You wanna be with me?" he asked surprised she admitted it.

She nodded shyly. "Look Kerry, I don't see why we cant be together we don't have to have a sexual relationship until your ready and I'm willing to wait how ever long it takes. I wanna be with you too, I get you have a past and I really want to help you with whatever it is and if you aren't ready to talk then I can wait, I just want to be with you."

"I wanna be with you too" she told him quietly.

"Can we try being together see how it goes?"

She looked at him…………


End file.
